Untitled
by CasperBleu
Summary: Remus finds something he thought he'd lost a long time ago but refuses to say anything. This is Remus' story. It's good...I just suck at summaries. Please read. RLHP, HGRWsome Contains a mm relationship but nothing graphic. T just to be safe.
1. November 1981

A/N: Okay. Here it is. I've been working on this story for a while. It's not completely finished, but it's pretty darn close. I was going to post this first part earlier, but I had no clear direction of where I wanted it to go then. But now I do so I hope to post pretty regularly (at least for a while). Some things may appear pretty obvious to some people, but some people may actually find mystery in the first few chapters so try not to let it slip okay? Okay, everybody will probably guess the myster but humor me 'kay:-) Hope you like and remember...reviews are love. This story is unbetaed AND it is my first HP fic so forgive me if anyone is out of character or any part sucks. :-)

A/N 2: The title isn't "Untitled" because I was too lazy to think of one. It'll come later. :-)

A/N 3: Anybody else having trouble add the ruler thing (the line)? Am I not doing something I should first? It won't do it for me so hope this doesn't seem all crammed together.

Untitled

November 3, 1981

"Please don't take her from me," a young Remus Lupin cried. "She's all I have left!"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Lupin," the Ministry Official said. "You know the law. There's nothing I can do."

"I know," Remus said, hugging his little girl to him. "Can I have just one more moment with her? To say goodbye?"

The Ministry Official sighed. "Sure," he said, picking up a small bag Remus had set down earlier. "I'll take the bag over first."

"Thank you," Remus said as the man walked away. Then he turned his attention to his daughter. "You're going to go on a trip with that man, okay baby? He's going to take you to live with some very nice people from now one."

"Why?" the little girl asked. Remus gave a little smile. 'Why' had been her first word.

"Well, there are laws that say that since Dad can't live with us anymore, I can't take care of you. But I want you know..." he said with tears in his eyes. "...to know that I will _always_ love you and that I'll never forget you. One day, I'll find you and we'll be together again. Remember that, okay sweetheart?"

"Okay daddy," the little girl answered, slightly confused.

Remus hugged her to him tightly with tears in his eyes as the Ministry worker walked up to them.

"It's time," he said.

Remus nodded and pulled back. "Now," he began, trying to regain himself for his child. "You be a good girl and remember what I told you."

"Okay daddy."

Remus stood up and watched them walk away.

"I love you!" he called out to her.

She turned to look at him and as she walked away, she waved. "I love you too, Daddy!"

And then they were gone. Remus walked back inside, shut the door and collapsed onto the floor, unable to hold back the tears anymore. First, three of his best friends are dead because of the man he loved as a friend and lover. The man he thought he knew above all else.

Two days later, on a muggle television, he had watched as the father of his child was arrested, live on the news, while that same child slept peacefully in her bedroom. Remus noticed the look on his face was more one of shock than that of a cold-blooded killer. But he didn't care. He'd lost everything because of that man and if he never saw Sirius Black again it would be too soon.

The final blow came the next morning. He'd been expecting it but that didn't make it any easier. The Ministry had come to collect his daughter. It was illegal for a werewolf to raise a child alone. His live was officially over.

Somehow, Remus managed to drag himself off the floor and into his daughter's room. He stared at the "big girl" bed she'd just moved into. After a few seconds, he collapsed onto the bed and cried until he had no more tears. His mind wouldn't let him sleep so he got up and did the thing he did best. He went to his desk and began to write.


	2. 1993

A/N: Well, here's chapter 2. As before, this is unbetaed so please excuse any mistakes or if anyone is ooc. This one is quite a bit longer so I hope that's okay. I realize that I forgot the disclaimer in the first chapter so here it is:

DISCLAIMER: The characters and story line (well...chapter 2 anyway) belong to JKR. I'm only borrowing them for a short time and I promise I will give them back unharmed...eventually. I am not making any money or anything so don't sue. You wouldn't get anything.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Untitled - chapter 2

1993, September

The train ride to Hogwarts was, for the most part, uneventful for Remus. The only exception being when that dementor attacked his godson, Harry Potter. Of course, Remus was the only one who knew that Harry was his godson...and he intended it to say that way.

"I haven't poisoned that chocolate, you know," he had said when he had returned from speaking with the driver. He smiled at the memory as he waited for his third years to arrive. He couldn't wait. Harry was in this class. He looked up and noticed the students were arriving. He smiled and left his office.

He looked out at the students and took a deep breath. Something in the breath bothered him. Something was off. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something was different. He'd felt it in the Great Hall too, but he'd passed it off as being so soon after the full moon.

He came back to himself and began his class, but the feeling never went away. In fact, it got stronger the closer he physically got to the class. Luckily the class was amusing enough to take it off his mind. Well, until Harry's boggart became the unexpected dementor and he thought he'd given his secret away to the entire class when he jumped in front of it.

He dismissed his class and went back to his quarters. He was glad they had been the last class of the day. He stared into the fire and thought hard. Something was bothering him. The smells in class were off.

He sighed. _I'll talk to the Headmaster tomorrow,_ he thought to himself, before deciding to take a quick nap before dinner

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The next day, Remus went to Headmaster Dumbledore's office. He stood outside the stone statue for at least half an hour, shouting every candy he could think of.

"Cock Roach clusters!" he shouted for about the fourteenth time. "Open up already!"

"Twizzlers," said a voice from behind him. He spun around to see Hermione standing behind him. "He changed it yesterday when Dean gave him some of the muggle candy."

"Thanks," Remus said, smiling.

"You're welcome. "See you later."

Remus watched her go before turning back to the open statue. He had felt that odd feeling again and was really getting tired of it. Usually his wolf senses helped him but today they were just playing with him. "Twizzlers" he said quietly to himself, shaking his head as he went through and up the stairs.

He stood in front of the door for a long time. Now that he was here, he didn't quite know what to say. _Hey Headmaster. Wanted to let you know I smelled something strange and it's bothering me._ He snorted. Right. He was just about to turn and leave when the door opened.

"Remus?" Dumbledore said, somewhat surprised. "What can I do for you?"

"Well. I actually needed to talk to you about something."

"Well come in, come in," Dumbledore said, closing the door and moving behind his desk. "Sit down, please. Lemon drop?"

"Ah no. Thank you."

Dumbledore took one for himself, then sat down.

"Now", he said, looking at Remus from over his glasses. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well," Remus started. "I'm not sure exactly how to explain without sounding stupid. I...um...I smelled something."

"You smelled something?" Dumbledore said, suddenly becoming serious.

"Yes, Sir. Something that seemed off. It bothered me a bit, but I brushed it off. That is, until it happened again. It's unlike anything I've experienced and, frankly, it's beginning to annoy me."

Dumbledore smiled, then got serious again. "When did it first bother you, Remus?"

"The first time was on the train here, Sir. I was in a compartment with Harry and his friends."

"I see. And how many times here at school?"

"Three, Sir. In the Great Hall at dinner night before last, in my classroom yesterday and this morning in the hallway."

Dumbledore nodded and smiled. Remus hated it when he did that. It was like he knew something you didn't and it amused him.

"Have you been able to connect the occurrences?"

"Connect them, Sir?"

"Yes. Common factors. Something or someone that was present at all occurrences."

Remus blinked a few times. He hadn't even thought of that.

"I hadn't thought of that, Sir. I suppose the only things present at all occurrences were Harry and his friends," he said, then thought about earlier in the hall. "No," he said, looking up at Dumbledore. "The only one present at all was Hermione. But why would she effect me that way?"

"I don't know, Remus. But I think it warrants some thought."

"I think so too, Sir. Thank you for listening."

"That's what I'm here for, Remus," Dumbledore said as they both stood up. "Don't hesitate to come to me if you need to talk."

"Thank you. Goodbye, Sir."

"Goodbye, Remus," Dumbledore said as Remus left his office.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Remus walked down the hall deep in thought. _What could it be about Hermione,_ he thought. He turned the corner and leaned against the wall. He almost wished he smoked those muggle cigarettes because he really needed one.

He looked down the hall when he heard arguing. Hermione was trying to get the boys to do some studying and they, understandable since it was Saturday, didn't want to. It reminded him so much of himself with Sirius and James when they were young. Suddenly, the argument was over and Hermione was stomping past him.

"Everything alright, Hermione?" he asked as that feeling he'd become familiar with washed over him.

"Oh. Hi Professor. Yes. They just don't understand how important studying is."

"I understand. Well it's their fault if they fail, isn't it? Can't say you didn't try."

"You're right," she said, brightening a little. "I did try. Thanks Professor."

"You're welcome," he said as she walked away. Oh yes. So much like himself. He stood straight up off the wall as realization struck him and he practically ran back to Dumbledore's office.

"Twizzlers," he said, slightly out of breath, and he was up the stairs before the statue was completely open. He pounded on the door and rushed in as soon as he heard a soft "Enter."

"It's her, isn't it?" he said, not even allowing Dumbledore to offer his lemon drops.

"Slow down, my boy," Dumbledore said, standing up and motioning Remus to sit down. "Now, who are you talking about?"

"Hermione. It's her, isn't' it? It makes sense. The smells, the odd feelings. She's my daughter, isn't she?"

"Remus, take a breath son."

"Please, Professor," Remus said, only a little softer than before. "I need to know."

Dumbledore took a deep breath. "Yes, Remus. She is."

Remus started to hyperventilate and was thankful he'd sat down when Dumbledore told him to. His little girl! So close but untouchable.

"Remus?"

Remus looked up into Dumbledore's worried eyes.

"Remus are you alright?"

"I've waited so long to see her again," Remus said with tears in his eyes. "My God I never thought I would see her again."

Dumbledore smiled and sat down. "What are you going to do, son," he asked.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" Dumbledore didn't know what he had been expecting but that certainly wasn't it.

"Nothing. I'm going to finish this year and then I shall move on."

"Why don't you tell her?" Dumbledore asked. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Because the law is no different now than it was twelve years ago. I'm still a single werewolf and it's still against the law for me to raise a child alone. If I told her, then everything she knows and loves becomes a lie. It would rip her world apart and I refuse to do that to her. I refuse to lose her again and if I don't tell her, then I can't lose her. I can't live through that again."

"I understand," Dumbledore said with a sigh. "Very well. We shall keep this between us."

"Thank you," Remus said, standing up. "Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome, Remus."

Remus walked back to his quarters in a daze. He walked straight to the bedroom and curled up on the bed, crying himself to sleep.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Remus spent the next months spending as much time with Harry as he could and trying his best to avoid Hermione outside of class. He agreed to teach Harry how to protect himself from the dementors which meant spending even more time with him. He had heard of Harry falling off his broom and figured it'd be a good idea.

He tried to keep Sirius' escape and the fact he might be close out of his mind. That is, until Harry saw Peter on the map. Once Remus saw it for himself, he knew something was up. The whole wizarding world, himself included, had misjudged Sirius. He should have known better.

One night, near the end of the school year, Remus made his way toward the Shrieking Shack. It was going to be a full moon and he planned on spending all night asleep. At least he hoped he did. In all the getting ready for finals, he'd forgotten to take his potion.

As he neared the room at the top of the stairs, he heard voices. One was definitely Harry and another was a voice he'd prayed he'd never hear again.

"Sirius," he whispered and thought he heard something about killing someone.

The rest of the night went by in a blur. He remembered everything coming out about Peter and how Sirius was innocent. They could be together. He could tell Hermione and they could be a family.

But then everything went horribly wrong. He was standing there with his wand on Peter when he heard Hermione scream.

"Harry!" she called.

Remus looked from her to Harry, then back to her when he noticed she was pointing. He followed her arm to where she was pointing and felt his heart sink.

_Shit_ he thought to himself as he was the moon come out from behind the clouds. For the first time in almost 25 years, the excitement of the situation had made him forget what he came out here for. Then he started shaking.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The next morning, he woke up somewhere in the forest. The fact that he wasn't in the Shrieking Shack like he'd planned told him that. He didn't remember anything about the night before, but he knew it couldn't have been good. That and he felt like a hippogriff stepped on his head.

He made his way back to the castle and to his quarters. It was still early so he took his time in the shower, letting the hot water sooth his tired and sore muscles. Once he got out and dressed, it was about time for breakfast.

As he made his way toward the Great Hall, he noticed students watching him. Surely he didn't look _that_ bad, did he? But then he heard. The news was out. There was a werewolf in the castle. And everyone knew who it was. He turned and went to Dumbledore's office instead.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

As he walked out of the front doors, he thought back to his conversation with Harry. The look on his face when he'd told him he'd resigned. He'd wanted to grab Harry and tell him everything. But he didn't...he couldn't. He couldn't help but feel he'd done the right in not telling them. But he still felt like he was losing them all over again. All of them. He wanted to cry, but he wouldn't. He knew that he had not lied to Harry for he was certain he'd see them all again.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Remember - reviews are love!


	3. Harry's Fifth Year

Hey! The ruler thingy works again! For those that are still reading...sorry it took so long to get this part out. I know I said I had it mostly done but as I was typing I realized I'd skipped a pretty important part of Remus' life and it is kind of very relavent to the story. So I had to write it. But from hear on updates should come fairly regurlarly. Disclaimer's in the first or second part...can't remember which.

Okay. I appologize for any and all mistakes partaining to the story of book five. I have only read it once (so far) so if something happened that I forgot or it didn't happen the way I say or whatever...I appologize now. Any other mistakes are also mine. Remember, this has not been beta'd.

I also want to thank my two reviewers. You guys are great. (This is a hint to any other readers that aren't reviewing. ;-) )

* * *

Untitled - ch. 3

1994/1995 - Harry's Fifth Year

For Remus, Harry's fifth year was relatively uneventful. It was almost Christmas and, so far, most of his duties consisted of keeping Mrs. Black's portrait quiet and making sure Sirius stayed in the house.

It was pretty interesting right there before school started. That was when Harry was waiting for his trial. Everyone was on edge and trying to stay upbeat at the same time. Once that was over, everything went back to normal. Or as normal as could be for magical people.

Since then, he'd been living alone with someone he thought he'd never see again. The time he'd spent with Sirius meant everything to him and as soon as they figured out how to clear him, maybe they could put things back together. Harry would be there for Christmas soon and maybe they could start rebuilding the family they should've had.

He was just sitting down at the kitchen table with a mug of tea when he heard Sirius arguing with, what sounded like, George...or was that Fred? Maybe both. Well, one or both of the twins were doing the arguing. Sirius was trying to keep them calm. He reached Sirius just in time to see all the kids run upstairs and Sirius looking rather pale and flustered.

"What's up?" Remus asked when he got to Sirius.

"Arthur's been attacked."

"What?"

"Dumbledore's probably telling Molly now."

"So why are the kids here?" Remus asked.

"Apparently, Harry had a vision of it and told Dumbledore. He went ahead and brought them here so Umbridge couldn't stop them from coming or something like that. They're supposed to stay here until the attack is known to all. Then they can go to the hospital."

"That sounds reasonable. So what was all the arguing about?"

"Well," Sirius said, turning angry. "It seems that I don't really care because I don't do anything."

"Sirius," Remus said as Sirius left the room, heading upstairs. Probably to Buckbeak's room. "Sirius!"

Remus sighed and went back to his tea.

* * *

Not to long after, Remus found himself in Arthur's hospital room trying desperately to protect his ears from Molly's yelling. Turns out, those stitches they were told about really were as they said and Molly had no problem telling how much she disapproved. Loudly. The kids had wisely snuck out before and he was wishing he could do the same.

When they got home, the kids' stuff had arrived from Hogwarts. There was no point in them going back for the three days that were left before break started. It also turned out that Hermione was going to stay for Christmas as well. His entire family was going to spend Christmas under one roof for the first time in fourteen years and the only one who knew it was him. With that thought, he went and made himself a cup of tea.

* * *

The rest of the year went by uneventfully. He was in the sitting room talking to Sirius when Dumbledore told them that Harry had gone to the Ministry.

"Why the hell would he go there?" Sirius all but yelled as they prepared to leave.

"I don't know, Sirius," Remus said calmly. "I'm sure he had a good reason."

"There is no good reason to take a bunch of friends, leave school which is safe, and go to the Ministry! The Ministry of all places!"

"Sirius," Remus said, putting his hand on Sirius' shoulder. "You've got to calm down, love."

"Calm down? You want me to calm down? Remus, my godson has put himself in mortal danger and you want me to calm down?"

"He's my godson too, Sirius. But flying off the handle like this will not do those children one bit of good."

Sirius closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them again, he realized how pale and worried Remus looked.

"You're right, love," he said softly, taking both of Remus' hands in his. "How are you able to stay so calm?"

"Well one of us has to be," he said, squeezing Sirius' hands and grinning. "And everyone knows it won't be you.

"You know me too well, love," Sirius said, grinning back. "Probably better than most."

"Probably so," Remus said and the grins slowly faded.

"I love you, Remus," Sirius said, taking Remus' face in his hands and putting their foreheads together. "I always have and I always will. You know that, right?"

"I do," Remus said, putting his hands on Sirius' shoulders and pulling back to look into the other man's eyes. "I love you too."

Sirius leaned in and captured Remus' lips in a simple, sweet kiss that Remus took no time in deepening. When breathing became a necessity, Remus pulled back and took Sirius' face in his hands.

"Sirius. Promise me you'll be careful. I can't lose you again."

"I promise I'll be as careful as I can be. But I'm not running, Remus. Not until Harry is safe."

"I can accept that. As long as we're both on the same page."

"Let's get going."

Remus nodded and followed Sirius out the door.

* * *

At the Ministry, everything happened so fast. When they finally found Harry and the rest, there were already spells flying around the Department of Mysteries. Everything became total chaos. Spells were flying left and right and, at times, it was hard to tell friend from foe. Remus quickly located both Harry and Hermione and tried very hard to keep close to them.

This became difficult when Hermione ran upstairs, so he stuck close to Harry and Sirius. There were plenty of Order members around Hermione. He turned his attention back to Sirius just in time to see Bellatrix LaStrange fire a spell at Sirius that hit him square in the chest and sent him flying backwards.

It was like time was moving in slow motion. "NO!" he heard himself scream, but it was too late. Sirius was flying toward the veil and no one was close enough to catch him. Then he was gone.

It was then that he saw Harry running after him and Remus ran to stop him. It took everything in him to hold harry back. What he really wanted to do was get Harry out of the way and go after Sirius himself. But he didn't. He held Harry as tight as he could and tried desperately to keep the tears from falling. He'd lost him again.

The rest of the battle was a blur to Remus and Harry. The most important person in their lives was gone. Again. And he wasn't sure what he'd do now.

* * *

Remus found himself in Dumbledore's office, staring at some trinket on the desk, but he didn't really see it. Everyone had been taken care of and somehow he'd ended up here.

"Remus, I am very sorry," Dumbledore said. When Remus only nodded, he continued. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"No," Remus almost whispered. "Thank you, but I don't think anyone can right now."

"I understand."

"I lost him, Albus," Remus said after some time, with tears in his eyes. "I lost him again. I didn't even...I never...He died without knowing."

"About Hermione?"

"Yes. I was going to wait until his name was cleared. I waited to long. I should have told him immediately. I..."

"Remus. You cannot do this to yourself. There is nothing you can do now, except help stop the people who are responsible."

Remus nodded, ran his hands over his face and stood up.

"I...uh...I need to go home. I need to be alone right now."

"Alright," Dumbledore said, nodding. "Just remember. You have friends and ll fo them are there when you need them. Don't forget that."

"Thank you. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, dear boy."

Remus made it home. Well, back to Grimmauld Place which was home now. He fed Buckbeak, then sat down to think. Sirius, the love of his life, was gone. Really gone this time and he was never coming back.

"You promised, Sirius," Remus said out loud, laying down on the couch and curling up into a ball. "You promised."

That night, and for some nights later, Remus Lupin cried himself to sleep.

* * *

So...was it good? Bad? In between? Did I mess up the story? Facts in this one could change once I've read book 5 again. I'm just starting the series again so we'll see. Remember, reviews are love. 3.


	4. 7 years later

Okay. So I took my sweet time getting this one out. I said when I started posting that this story was almost finished but the more I write the longer it seems to get. Like the part I really want to get to is so far away and there's stuff that needs to be done before I can get there. Just taking longer than I thought it would is all...don't lose faith! I'll finish it!

Again, remember this story is unbetaed so any mistakes are mine. Please forgive any ooc-ness about any of the characters. I tried my best.

It was brought to my attention that, in Harry's fifth year in the Ministry, not only was Hermione NOT in the room with the vail and the fighting...she wasn't even awake! Sorry 'bout that. Like I said, I've only read book five once before so bare with me. ;-) Thanks to EVERYONE who has reviewed this story (the few of you there are hint hint). It lets me know someone is reading. Hope you like this part!

* * *

Untitled - ch. 4

7 Years Later

Remus walked down the hall of the house he now shared with Harry. One of the things Sirius had wanted was for them to share Grimmauld Place and everything in it. His money he had split between them. He had wanted to be sure both Remus and Harry were taken care of. There were even rooms for Hermione and Ron, even though they hardly ever used them. Ron lived with Fred and George and helped them run their shop. Hermione rarely used her's either, as she was living mostly in London while she was in University.

Remus stopped and leaned against the wall. Harry had defeated Voldemort almost three years ago and, it seemed, the wizarding world was still celebrating. But, even now, Remus didn't feel like celebrating Sirius had died without ever knowing his daughter and she had been right there, within his reach, for two years. Remus tried not to let himself feel guilty because he knew he'd done the right thing at the time.

"Remus, are you alright?" Harry asked when he saw Remus leaning against the wall.

"Yes, Harry," Remus answered, straightening and turning towards him. "Just thinking."

"I still miss him too," harry sighed, putting his hand on Remus' shoulder.

"Sometimes," Remus said, staring at the floor. "I wonder 'what will happen to me now?' All of my friends are dead now, one way or the other, with no chance of them ever coming back. Sometimes I feel like I'm all alone."

"But you're not alone," Harry almost whispered, squeezing Remus' shoulder a little tighter. Remus thought he sounded a little strange but pushed that out of his mind when he realized Harry was continuing. "You have Ron, and Hermione...and me."

Remus looked up to Harry for the first time. His green eyes were sparkling and it almost took Remus' breath away. He shook his head, deciding he'd deal with whatever _that_ was later.

"I know," Remus said, bringing his arm up around Harry's shoulders and smiling. "I know."

"Good," Harry said, clearing his throat and stepping away. "Don't ever forget it."

Remus smiled. "I won't."

"Good," Harry said again."Now, I'm going to go downstairs and get something to eat. Don't forget to get those boxes out of Hermione's room."

"I won't," he called as Harry made his way downstairs. "And don't you touch that chocolate pie! It's for tomorrow!"

He heard a faint 'I won't' from Harry who was already in the kitchen. Smiling, he shook his head and made his way into Hermione's room. He sat down on the bed and ran his eyes over the room. Aside from the boxes he was about to move, everything was ready. She was coming home from University for the summer and was excited about getting to spend the time with her friends. Even Ron was going to come stay for a while.

_That reminds me,_ Remus thought to himself. _There's a box in his room too._

Remus stood up and, picking up the boxes he came for, left the room.

* * *

"What time is she getting here?" Harry asked again for the thousandth time.

"Her train arrives at two," he sighed, not even looking up from his newspaper.

"Do you think we should go ahead and leave?" That was Ron. Remus sighed again, put down his paper and looked at his watch.

"Ron, it's only ten just now. I think we'd be a little early." He didn't mention that he thought he'd go crazy if he had to sit in that train station that long with them asking the time every minute.

"I guess so," Ron said, helping himself to some more eggs.

Remus smiled at the boys' excitement of seeing their friend again and, if he were honest with himself, he was a bit excited as well. They hadn't seen Hermione since Christmas and they were all beginning to miss her.

"Do you think she'll bring Eric?" Harry asked.

"Dunno," Remus said, shrugging. "We'll have to clean up that extra room if she does."

"Who's Eric?" Ron asked as he shoveled in another spoonful of eggs. He didn't see the glance pass between Harry and Remus.

"Her boyfriend," Harry said casually, and tried not to snicker as Ron choked on aforementioned eggs. Remus simply patted him on the back.

"Boyfriend?" Ron asked once he could breath properly again and Remus stopped beating him on the back.

"Yeah. Didn't you know?" Harry asked as he took another bite of his breakfast.

"No. Are they serious?" Ron asked, barely holding back his sulking.

"Dunno," Harry said. "They haven't been together very long."

"Oh," was all Ron said before he went silent.

"C'mon boys," Remus said, standing. "Let's go take a spin on the brooms before we go to the station."

Without finishing his breakfast, Harry popped up out of his chair immediately and magically sent all the dishes to the sink, earning a "Hey!" from Ron as he was not finished with his. Remus had to laugh at that. He was like a little kid when it came to flying.

_Just like James_. With that thought, the smile fell from his face. Harry noticed this and silently motioned for Ron to go on.

"Everything alright, Remus?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Remus said, looking up from the spot he'd found on the floor. "Just thinking again."

"'Bout what?"

"How much you remind me of James. And Sirius, really. I swear in the year we knew you he rubbed off more than is really possible."

Harry smiled. "Too bad you didn't rub off more. Maybe I'd have done better in school."

Remus smiled then. "You had Hermione right there with you, though. If she couldn't rub off on you in seven years, I don't think I had much of a chance with just one."

"I guess you're right," Harry said absently as he began to magically put the dishes that had washed themselves away. "And who knows. Maybe you rubbed off on her though the wind. Didn't you live in the same area for a short time."

When he didn't get an answer, he turned around to see that the smile had fallen off of Lupin's face again. In fact, he looked quite pained.

"Remus?" he asked, turning around fully. "Remus, are you alright?"

"Yes, Harry," Remus said, taking a deep breath and blinking back tears he didn't want Harry to see. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, still not convinced.

"Yes. I'm sure."

Harry still looked unsure. Remus had been close to tears but he didn't want to push. Remus would tell him on his own.

"C'mon Remus," Harry said, clapping his friend on the shoulder and smiling. "Let's not keep Ron waiting. You know how he gets destructive when left alone for too long."

At that, Remus managed a small smile and nodded.

"Alright," he said and walked out with Harry right behind him. He didn't mention that Harry's had was still on his shoulder.

* * *

Well there ya go! Hope you enjoyed it! Remember, reviews are love.


	5. Hermione Comes Home

Hello all. I got a couple of great reviews for the last chapter and they inspired me to go ahead and get this next part on the computer and posted. I want to thank EVERYBODY that has reviewed my story. You guys inspire me to keep posting it and not to just let it go. Okay...so here is the next part. Hope you enjoy it and I'll try to have the next part up in the next few days.

Remember it is unbetaed so any mistakes are my own.

* * *

Untitled - ch. 5

Remus sat on a bench at the train station as he and Harry watched Ron pacing in front of them.

"Ron," Harry said finally. "Pacing isn't going to make the train arrive any faster. Come sit down."

Remus smiled as Ron silently obeyed his friend. However, not two minutes later, he was up and pacing again. Harry sighed again and stood up.

"I'm going to get something to drink," he said, turning to Remus. "You want anything Remus?"

"No, thank you."

"Ron?"

"Huh?" Ron said, stopping his pacing and turning back towards Harry. "What?"

"Do you want anything to drink?" Harry asked plainly as if he were speaking to someone that was particularly slow.

"Oh," Ron said, still only half paying attention. "No, thanks."

Harry just shook his head and walked away. Remus just smiled and watched him go.

"What time is it now?" Ron asked.

Remus looked back at Ron. Had he really just been staring after Harry? He blinked and looked at his watch.

"It's ten minutes 'till two," he said.

"Ten minutes," Ron muttered to himself.

* * *

It was another five minutes before Harry returned and Ron had not stopped pacing. He sat down next to Remus, who had begun to read a magazine.

"What time is it now?" Ron asked. Again.

"About five minutes after the time before," Remus said, not looking up from his magazine and Harry smiled.

Ron plopped down on the bench beside Harry. "When is the train going to get here?" he whined.

"Should be here in about three minutes," Harry said.

"How do you now that?" Ron said, looking shocked.

Harry looked up and smirked. "I can see Remus' watch."

"Ha Ha," Ron said as Harry and Remus held back laughter.

"The train is close," Remus said after they'd recovered from the small laughing fit.

"And I supposed you know that by your watch too, right?"

"No. I can hear it."

"Right," Ron said. "How?"

"Ron. He's a werewolf, remember?" Harry whispered so only Ron and Remus could hear.

"Oh, right," Ron said, feeling a right bit stupid. "Sorry Remus."

"No problem."

It was another couple of minutes and the train pulled up, just as Remus said it would. Ron once again popped up out of his seat and began pacing. This was made slightly difficult as there were not people from the train everywhere.

"She's here," Remus said, standing up. Harry stood up with him and Ron turned to face him.

"What? Can you smell her or something?" he asked.

"No," Remus said, very matter-of-fact. "I can see her. Right over there."

Ron turned to look at the spot Remus had begun waving at and saw Hermione waving back. She picked up her luggage and ran (as best she could with heavy luggage) over to them. She set her luggage down and hugged them each in turn.

"It's so great to see you all," she said. "I want to hear all about everything I've missed since Christmas."

"And we want to hear all about your term at school," Remus said. "But for now, let's get home."

"Yeah," Ron said excitedly. "Remus has a chocolate pie waiting!"

"Ron!" Harry said. "That was supposed to be a surprise!"

"That's alright, Harry," Remus said, putting his hand on Harry's shoulder. "She had to find out sooner or later. This was just sooner than I expected."

"Sorry, Remus," Ron said, hanging his head.

"No more about it. Now c'mon. Let's go home and eat that pie."

They all nodded and left the station, Remus and Harry leading the way and not even noticing that Remus had yet to take his hand from Harry's shoulder.

* * *

The trip back was uneventful. They rode back quietly, each in their own thoughts. When they got back, Remus pulled into the magical garage, charmed to be big enough for Remus' car, the motorcycle Sirius left behind and anything else they felt like putting in there. They all got out and went in to enjoy the pie.

Once they had, Hermione sat back and smiled.

"That was excellent, Remus. I've missed your chocolate pies so much."

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it. I'm sure I can manage a few more before the summer is over."

"That would be great."

"So what do you want to do now?" Harry asked.

"If it's alright, I'd like to go take a nap. I'm dreadfully tired."

"Of course," Remus said, standing up. "Ron, why don't you take Hermione to her room?"

"Okay," Ron said, speaking for the first time since they had arrived. "C'mon."

Ron silently lead her upstairs and down the hall to her room.

"Here ya' go," he said, then promptly turned to walk away.

"Is everything alright?" she asked, making him stop and turn around.

"Everything's fine. Just fine," he said, then turned and walked away, leaving a very confused Hermione behind.

* * *

Down in the kitchen, Remus had gotten up to put the pie away while Harry sent the dishes to the sink to wash.

"Ron's been very quiet," Remus said after closing the refrigerator.

"I think he's upset about Hermione having a boyfriend."

"Why would he be upset? Wouldn't he be happy for her?"

"Sure he is. In his own way," Harry said as Remus sat down across from him. "He wants her to be happy."

"But..." Remus prompted, feeling that there was more to it.

"But," Harry sighed. "Ron's been in love with Hermione since we were twelve. He wants her to be happy, but he would like it if it were with him."

"I see now. So why doesn't he just tell her?"

"Because. Ron doesn't ever say what he feels. He's too afraid of her saying no."

"Seems like the risk would be worth it," Remus said after a thoughtful moment.

"Yeah," Harry said, looking at the table. "But he'd rather have just friendship than risk her saying no and possibly making things weird."

"I can understand that."

"Yeah. Me too."

They both sat in silence until Remus pulled himself out of his thoughts and stood up.

"I think I'm going to take a nap as well."

"Yeah. I think I will too. I didn't realize how tired I was."

"Me neither," Remus said as they left the kitchen. "Probably because of all the excitement of Hermione coming home."

"Yeah."

They walked the rest of the way in silence. Upstairs, they came to Harry's room first.

"See you in a little while," Harry said.

"Yeah," Remus said, passing by. "Sleep well."

"You too," Harry said, closing his door.

Remus walked on to his room and shut the door. He lay down on the bed and awaited the sleep he wanted to come. But it wouldn't. He stared at the ceiling for what seemed like forever before he just got up.

He made his way down to the sitting room and plopped down on the sofa. He stared at the empty fireplace and willed sleep to find him even here. He sat forward and put his head in his hands. It was going to be a long summer.

* * *

There it is! Hope you enjoyed it and remember, reviews are love!


	6. Diagon Alley

Okay. Here is the next chappie. Hope you all enjoy it! Um...not much to say here by way or notes. Thanks to all those who have reviewed and if you haven't...well, thanks for reading. I write it for those that don't review too. Anyway...remember, this is unbetaed so any mistakes are my own. I have also not mentioned a disclaimer in a few chapters (if ever) so here it is:

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me. I cannot and do not claim to be JKR as I am neither British or quite as creative as she. I am only borrowing her characters for a short time and will return them relatively unharmed.

There. Now on to the story!

* * *

Untitled - ch. 6

Hermione woke up a couple of hours later. She sat up and stretched, taking a good look around. She was home (well, her second home) and it felt great. She got up and left the room and walked downstairs where an amusing sight met her eyes.

Remus had stretched out on the sofa and fallen asleep. Currently, he had one arm hanging off the sofa, one arm across his eyes and he was snoring softly. She smiled and walked into the room, taking a seat on the coffee table. She watched a few more seconds before lightly tapping his shoulder. It took her a couple of times, but he finally awoke with a jerk.

"Hermione," he said, sitting up and running a hand through his hair. "I was just..."

"Sleeping soundly and snoring to show it?" she finished for him.

"I don't snore."

"Yeah. You do."

"Maybe a little. So what do you want to do for the rest of the day?"

"Well. I was kind of wanting to go to Diagon Alley. It's been a while since I've last been and I wanted to go look around."

"You mean you want to go to the bookstore," Harry called from the top of the stairs.

"No," she started but stopped at the knowing looks from both Harry and Remus. "Okay yes. I want to go to the bookstore. But I want to look around too!"

"Sure, Hermione," Harry said after coming downstairs.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him and looked at Remus. "Who wants to go with me?"

"Why don't we wake Ron and all go?" he said.

So it was agreed that they would all go to Diagon Alley together and Harry was chosen to go wake up Ron. An hour later (it had taken 45 minutes to wake Ron) they were in Diagon Alley and making their way toward Flourish and Blotts.

However, on the way, they had to pass the Quidditch shop and that was where she lost the men. Noticing she was now walking alone, she turned and saw them looking though the window.

"Why don't you guys look around in there and I'll come and get you when I'm done."

"Sure," Harry said, but he was the only one of the three to answer. Or even realize she'd spoken.

"Boys," Hermione said to herself, rolling her eyes and walking away.

* * *

"Where'd Hermione go?" Ron asked a few hours later.

"She went to the bookstore hours ago, mate," Harry said.

"Oh."

"I think I'm going to go check on her. We'll come get you boys in a bit," Remus said.

"Okay," Harry said and Ron didn't seem to hear him at all. However, he didn't miss the look on Harry's face as he watched Remus walk away. When Remus was gone, he finally noticed he was being watched.

"What?" he said, a slight tinge of pink rising to his cheeks.

"You have a thing for Lupin!" Ron exclaimed.

"What? I do not!" Harry said, the pink turning to a full blush.

"They why did you watch him until he was out of sight just now?"

"I..."

"And," Ron continued. "Why did you turn red when you realized I was watching you?"

"I..." Harry started but had no answer. "It's just an infatuation or something. Because he was Sirius' best friend."

"Uh huh," Ron said unbelieving. "It may be an infatuation, but I don't think it's because he was Sirius' friend."

"Shut up," Harry said, quickly paying for his purchases and leaving. Ron just grinned as he paid for his also and followed him out.

* * *

Back in the bookstore, Remus was hunting for Hermione. He found her in the science section, reading through some of the books.

"There you are," he said, walking over to her. "Finding anything you like?"

"Plenty," she said, adding a book to her already impressive pile. "Some of these will help me with my classes next term."

"Be prepared. You should be a spokesperson for the muggle boy scouts."

"How do you know about muggle boy scouts?"

"I'm a half-blood, remember? I never was one, but I knew about them."

"Well, I'm impressed. Most times, even half-bloods don't know about muggle things."

"Well, I'm full of surprises," he said. "So, are you ready to go? I told the boys we would meet them once I found you."

"Yeah. Just let me pay for these."

They made their way up to the counter where Hermione paid for her books. She then shrunk them down and put them in her pocket.

"Alright," she said. "Let's go."

"After you, my dear," he said, stepping aside to let her go first. Then he followed her out.

* * *

"They found the boys sitting on a bench across the street from the Quidditch shop.

"Hey guys," Hermione said, walking up to them.

"Hey," Harry said as they sat down. "Find anything you like?"

"Don't I always? How about yourselves?"

"We can always find something we like in the Quidditch shop," Harry said, smiling. However the smile quickly faded into a slight blush when Ron responded.

"We sure do. Don't we Harry?" Ron said, grinning as he elbowed Harry in the side.

"Everything alright, Harry?" Remus asked, noticing the slight color rising in his cheeks.

"Yeah," Harry said, looking down quickly.

Remus smiled, figuring he'd met someone.

"Well," Remus said, standing up. "Why don't we go get some ice cream before we go home?"

They all agreed and were soon eating various ice cream desserts not far from the Quidditch shop. Ron, having practically inhaled his, was already done.

"So what did you get in the bookshop, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Who said I got anything?" she responded, taking another bite of her ice cream.

"Well, nobody, but we all know you can't go into a bookstore without buying something."

"He's got ya there," Harry said, earning himself a glare in return.

"It's not like you two don't find some way to buy something every time you go into the Quidditch shop."

"Well, yeah, but that's something useful," Ron said. However, he knew it was the wrong thing to say as soon as it left his mouth.

"Books are more useful than some dumb ol' broom will ever be!" Hermione said, then she left, leaving the three guys staring at each other in silence.

"I'll go talk to her," Remus said, getting up and walking in the direction Hermione went.

"What was that about?" Ron asked after a few minutes.

"I dunno, Ron," Harry said, shortly. "Maybe she's tired of you dismissing everything she says a unimportant or belittling the things that are important to her. Maybe she's tired of you basically ignoring and mistreating her."

"I don't ignore or mistreat her," Ron said, unbelievingly. Harry just stared at him. "What?"

"Sometimes you can be so stupid," he said before he walked off in the direction of Hermione and Remus.

Ron just stared after him for a few long moments before he followed him.

* * *

"Hermione!" Remus said, practically running to catch up. "Hermione, wait up!" Hermione stopped but didn't turn around. When he reached her, he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hermione are you alright?"

"Why does he always do that? Why does he always act like nothing I say or do is important?"

"Because it really is," he said softly, turning her around to face him. It was then he realized she was crying and wiped some of the tears away with his thumb. "Ron is confused. He has feelings for you, but he's afraid you don't feel the same. He acts indifferent to you and your interests because he doesn't know what else to do. The truth is, I think everything you do is important to him. He just doesn't know how to show it."

Hermione wiped the few remaining tears away and smiled up at him.

"You really think so?"

"Yes, I do," he said, returning her smile.

"Thanks, Remus," she said, giving him a hug.

"You're welcome," he said, wrapping his arms around her and squeezing.

"So what should I do?" she said, stepping back. "We can't keep going like this. I can't take it anymore."

"I think you and Ron should talk. I mean really talk. Tell him what you're thinking and how you feel about him and the things he does."

"You're right," she said after thinking for a long minute. "We need to get everything out in the open. Something we should have done a long time ago."

"Good. Now lets go find the others and go home. I'm sure you're anxious to get to those new books of yours."

"You know me too well," she said, smiling. "Let's go."

Remus offered her his arm and they were off in search of Harry and Ron.

* * *

Well. That's it for now! I hope to have the next chapter up in a few days. It's written. Just needs to be typed. Hope you enjoyed it and remember...reviews are love! 


	7. Dinner and a Conversation

Hello all! I've gotten such lovley reviews. Thank you all for them and I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Makes me move faster in updating . In case you haven't figured it out yet, this is a slash story. If you thought it was going anywhere else between Harry and Remus leave now. Their feelings become blatenly (sp?) obvious in the coming chapters. Maybe not to them...but to the rest of us...well, you'll read it. Oh yeah...forget a few of the things that happened in Book 6. I'm still in denial about a couple of the things that happened therefore so is my story. For those of you that have read the book...you'll probably understand what I'm talking about reguarding a certain person. If you haven't read the book...shame on you! Go read it and you too will understand.

Anyway..as I said last chapter...these characters are not mine and I am in no way making assumptions about the characters from the book/movies or the actors that portray them. I am only borrowing them for my twisted fantasies and will return them with I am finished. ;-) Hope you all enjoy this chapter and remember, I am still unbetaed so any mistakes are mine. Happy reading!

* * *

Untitled - ch.7

A few weeks later found Remus sitting in his study reading. He had put a silencing charm on the walls as it was the only way he would have any peace and quiet. Ron and Hermione still had not talked and Harry had abandoned him to help the Weasley twins. He couldn't help but wonder why it was Harry and not Ron, and couldn't stop himself from wishing it were the other way around...for more than one reason.

He put his book down and sighed. He pinched the bridge of his nose and ran his hand over his hair. _Better enter the war zone and make sure nothing's broken,_ he thought as he took the charm off the room. The silence he heard worried him as he hurried out of the room.

Well, everything was still in one piece and the silence was the result of one of the combatants being gone. Ron, to be specific. He discovered this when he found Hermione reading by the fire.

"Where's Ron?" he asked, sitting down next to her.

"I don't know," she said, not looking up from her book.

"Why haven't you talked to him?"

"I've tried, Remus, but he won't talk to me. He just tells me I'm making more of it than there is or that he doesn't want to talk then or something. I've given up on him. He doesn't want to hear anything I say."

"Maybe he's just not ready."

"Well he's been not ready for more than ten years and I'm tired of waiting. I can't do it anymore. I'm not going to put my life on hold waiting for him anymore. If he wants his chance, he better make his move." She closed her book and left the room, leaving him in silence once again.

He wished he could help her. He wished he knew what kind of advice to give her. He wished he could thump Ron on the head and tell him to get over it. He seriously considered the last one. Their fighting was really getting to him. He could kill Harry for leaving him with this. It wasn't too long before he had laid down on the couch and fallen asleep.

* * *

Harry came in the front door and found Hermione reading in the sitting room.

"Hey, Hermione."

"Shh," she said, putting her finger over his lips, then pointing to Remus. "You'll wake him."

Harry smiled and sat down on the coffee table. "How long has he been asleep?"

"I don't know. A couple of hours maybe. We were in here talking earlier and then I went to my room. When I came back down here he was asleep."

"Do you think we should wake him?"

"Probably. He doesn't like sleeping too late in the day."

Harry nodded, then reached over and touched Remus' shoulder.

"Remus, wake up."

When he didn't stir, Harry shook him a little harder.

"Remus, wake up."

Remus woke up with a jerk.

"Harry? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. We just knew that you don't like to sleep too long...so I was waking you up."

"Oh," Remus said, sitting up and totally missing the slight blush on Harry's cheeks. Hermione, however, didn't miss a thing.

"So where'd Ron go?" Remus asked, rubbing his eyes.

"To the store to help the twins."

"I thought you were helping the twins," Remus said, slightly confused.

"I was but Dumbledore sent word he needed to see me, so I flooed Ron."

"Anything interesting going on?"

"Not really. He's still trying to get me to teach."

"Why don't you, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I dunno," Harry said. "I guess I don't think I'd be any good at it."

"No good at it?" Hermione said disbelievingly. "You taught all of us in our fifth year."

"With help from you."

"Help, yes, but the teaching? That was all you Harry."

"She's right, Harry," Remus added. "Yes you were able to show them how to do things and steps to take. But teaching is more than that. Teaching is being a leader. Not only telling them what to do, but showing them and setting a good example and doing the right thing."

"You did all of that and more, Harry," Hermione picked up. "I may have done some research, but you did all the work. You were our leader and the whole group respected you and looked up to you."

"Harry, if you don't want to that's fine. But don't let it be because you don't think you can."

"Thanks guys," Harry said. "I'll think about it."

"You're welcome," said Remus, as Hermione gave Harry a hug. "Now, as soon as Ron gets back we can get something to eat."

"I say we go on and let Ronald fend for himself," Hermione said, getting up and walking away. Remus and Harry just looked at each other.

"What was that about?"

"Hermione is tired of Ron. She says he won't listen to her."

"That's nothing new. He never listens."

Remus sighed. "I think they're going to just work things out when they're both ready."

"Well, I hope it's soon," Harry said. "I don't think I can handle their fighting anymore."

"I couldn't agree more," Remus said, standing up.

"So what now?"

"Now, we go to the kitchen to find dinner. That way, they can eat whenever they want with whomever they want," Remus said, heading toward the kitchen.

"Sounds good to me," Harry said, quickly following.

* * *

Remus reached into the refrigerator for...well Harry wasn't really sure what he was reaching for. He was more interested in the fact that Remus had left a spoon magically stirring whatever was in the pot on the stove.

"What are you staring at?" Remus asked, having found what he was looking for.

"All the years I've spent in the magical world, but I'm still amazed at the small things it can do."

"It is quite amazing, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Would've been nice to have when I was younger."

"I'm sorry," Remus said, turning back to the cooking.

"Don't be. It's not your fault Voldemort killed my parents."

"No. I don't suppose so, but..."

"But what?" Harry said, putting a hand on Remus' shoulder and turning him around.

"Sometimes, I just feel like there was more I could have done," he said. It wasn't a total lie.

"Like what?"

_Like raise you myself_, he thought. "I don't know," he said out loud. "I guess I just can't help it."

"Look, Remus," Harry said, finally. "If you ever want to talk about it or anything. I'm a pretty good listener. I know you sort of lost everyone all at once one way or another. That couldn't have been an easy thing to get through."

_You have no idea_. "Thank you, Harry. I might take you up on that some day."

Harry smiled. "Good. Now, about that dinner!"

"I was wondering how long it would stay off your mind," Remus said, chuckling and turning out of the grasp Harry still had on his shoulder. "It's almost done."

"Good. I'll go tell Hermione and she can come down if she wants to."

"Okay," Remus said and Harry left. Remus took a deep breath and ran his hands through his hair. "What is wrong with me?" he asked no one in particular. Imagine his surprise when he got an answer.

"Well that's obvious," Hermione said, causing him to whirl around and almost knock over the pot of stew he'd been stirring. "Sorry."

"What's obvious?" he asked, turning back to the stew.

"What's wrong with you," she said, walking further into the kitchen.

"Yeah? Would you set the table please?"

"Sure."

"So what's wrong with me?" he asked, moving the pot of stew to the table.

"You're in love," she said calmly, causing him to nearly spill the stew...again.

"I'm what?"

"In love," she repeated, sitting down.

"Where in the world would you get an idea like that?"

"I'm not blind, Remus. Anyone that watched you for any amount of time would notice it."

"You watch me?" he said slyly, grinning when she blushed the slightest bit.

"I live with you, Remus," she said, saving herself. "How could I not notice."

Remus nodded, then froze as her words sunk in.

"No, I don't think he's noticed," she said, seeming to read his mind.

"Who?"

"Harry. No offence but sometimes guys are just thick. They don't see what's right in front of them."

"Harry? But I'm old enough to be his father!"

"I know, but love doesn't know age. You didn't even realize it did you?"

Remus shook his head and sat down. It couldn't be...could it? He couldn't be in love with his best friend's son. His own godson.

"Remus are you alright?" Hermione asked as Harry walked in.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked when Hermione got no answer.

"I'm not sure. We were talking and he just sort of went quiet."

"Remus?" Harry said, squatting down next to Remus' chair and putting his hand on his shoulder. Remus jerked out of his thoughts and looked down at Harry. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," Remus barely squeaked out. "I'm fine."

"Good," Harry said, standing back up and sitting down in his chair. "We were a little worried."

"Yeah," Hermione chimed in. "You and I were talking and you just sort of went quiet."

"Sorry. Something you said got me thinking about a few things."

"So let's eat," Harry said, watching the odd exchange between Remus and Hermione. Feeling the green-eyed monster show itself just a tad, he decided he'd find out just what was going on between them.

* * *

Later that night, Harry, Remus and Hermione were in the sitting room. Harry was polishing his broom and Remus and Hermione were reading. It was a beautiful silence. However, that beautiful silence was broken by the sound of the front door closing.

"I'm back!" Ron called.

"Oh yay," Hermione said under her breath, causing Remus (because he was the only one who heard it) to smile.

"What took you so long?" Harry asked.

"Fred and George were testing one of their latest inventions and ended up knocking over the itching powder. We had to clean up the store, then we all took showers."

"There's some stew still on the table if you're hungry," Remus said.

"Thanks," Ron said, making his way to the kitchen.

"He'll be in there all night," Hermione said after Ron had gone. Harry and Remus chuckled, then Remus stood up.

"Well, I'm off to bed. If there's anything left when he's done, will one of you put it away?"

"Sure," Harry and Hermione said together. Remus had to smile.

"Thanks. See you in the morning."

"Goodnight," Harry and Hermione said, again in unison. Then Hermione watched Harry watch Remus leave the room, smiling knowingly to herself. She was still smiling when Harry turned his attention back to her.

"What?"

"Nothing," she said innocently, then went back to reading.

"So what were you and Remus talking about?"

"When?" she asked, not looking up from the book.

"Earlier tonight. When he spaced out."

"Different things."

"Like?"

"Thoughts, feelings...you."

"Me?" Harry said, his head snapping up from where he'd been staring trying to look like he didn't care.

"Yeah."

"So," he started, deciding to be blunt. "There's nothing going on between you and him then?"

This brought Hermione's head out of her book. In fact, it looked as if she were trying not to laugh.

"Me and Remus? No. Most definitely not."

"Why not?"

"Well...I'm not exactly his type."

"The age difference I guess."

"You really don't get it, do you?" Hermione asked.

"Get what?"

"Harry, Remus is gay. I would've thought you'd have noticed by now."

Harry sat back stunned. Had he really read the situation that wrong?

"Why did you want to know if there was something between us, Harry?" Hermione asked with it was apparent he wasn't going to say anything.

"I dunno," he said, coming back to the conversation. "Just the way you were looking at each other earlier. It just..."

"Jealous?" she asked, interrupting him.

"What? No. Why would I be?"

"I don't know. You've only been living with him since we got out of school, he's the last living friend of your parents, he's attractive, sweet, a good cook..."

"Okay, I get your point," Harry said, cutting her off.

"I guess the only question now is do you like him?"

"I guess so," Harry said, shrugging.

"Then you should talk to him. Ask him out or something."

"I dunno, Hermione."

"Harry, it's been eight years. It'd be good for you to be in a relationship again."

"You act like you know something I don't," he almost snapped back.

"That's because I do. You were the only thing we were talking about earlier. We were talking about you when he spaced out."

"So..."

"So. I think he would say yes if you asked him."

"I don't know, Hermione. I'm not good at the dating thing. It's been so long."

"I'd be willing to bet it's been longer for him."

"Yeah, but I bet his boyfriend wasn't killed by Voldemort before his very eyes at the age of fourteen."

"No, he...never mind."

"What?"

"Nothing. I just think it's safe to assume Remus knows a little bit about losing people. And I mean friends and boyfriends."

"I guess you're right," he said looking down. Then he looked back up. "Wait. You _do_ know something I don't."

"Look. I have my suspicions about Remus and his past but that's all they are. If you want to know about Remus, you should ask him." Hermione got up and closed her book. "Would you put the stew away when Ronald is done?"

"Yeah. Sure."

"Okay. Goodnight."

"'Night."

After Hermione left, Harry walked into the kitchen. Ron was sitting at the table, just finishing the stew on his plate.

"Hey," he said, looking up as Harry walked in.

"Hey. There gonna be anything left to put away?"

"Nah. I finished the last bit up. I was just about to magically wash 'em and go to bed."

"Alright. Well, g'night."

"Hey, Harry," Ron called out before Harry could leave.

"Yeah?" Harry said, turning around.

"Hermione's right ya know. You should talk to him. You've been alone too long."

"I dunno, Ron," Harry said, looking at the floor and missing the fact that Ron had heard the entire conversation. "I don't know if I'm ready."

"Yeah. You are. Why are you so scared?"

"What if it happens again?" Harry said, almost in a whisper.

"What if he dies, you mean?" Ron said bluntly. "Harry, Voldemort's dead. And even if he wasn't, Remus isn't Cedric. You can't judge one by the other."

"I guess you're right," Harry said with a sigh.

"'Course I am," Ron said with a cocky grin. "So...are you going to ask him out?"

"Yeah. Tomorrow maybe. G'night Ron."

"G'night. And Harry?"

"Yeah," Harry said, turning back from the door.

"Not maybe."

"Okay," Harry said with a smile. Then he left. Ron looked around with a sigh, magically cleaned up and went to bed.

* * *

Well...hope you enjoyed it. I'll try to have the next part up in a day or two. Maybe less if I get bored. :-) Remember, reviews are love!


	8. Dumbledore's Visit

Alright! Two days in a row! Thank you so much for the reviews of the last chapter. I'm glad to hear you guys are liking it. So...quicker than I expected...here is the next chapter! Same rules as before apply. Not mine. No beta. Yada yada yada. Like before, I hope to get the next chapter typed and up in the next couple of days. And who knows...if I get such wonderful reviews as I did for the last chapter, it could be tomorrow! Imagine...Three days in a row! It'd be a first for me. :-) Anywho! On to the story!

* * *

Untitled - ch. 8

The next morning found Harry eating breakfast at the kitchen table alone. It was a rare morning when he actually woke up before Hermione and he couldn't wait for her to find out. She usually got up extra early for a week after she'd find him like this. Like she expected it to happen more than once or twice a year. While he was eating, there was a knock on the door. When he opened it, he found Dumbledore standing on the other side.

"Hello, Harry!"

"Good morning, Sir. Come in," Harry answered, standing aside to let him in.

"Thank you, dear boy," Dumbledore said, walking in. "Lemon drop?"

"No, thank you. I just finished breakfast."

"Oh. Where is everyone?"

"Still asleep. I just woke up early and couldn't go back to sleep."

"You even managed to awaken before Miss Granger?"

"Yeah. Doesn't happen often," Harry said with a smile which Dumbledore returned. "What can I do for you?"

"I was actually here to speak to all of you."

"Well, give me a moment and I'll go wake them. That way you don't repeat yourself."

"That's fine, Harry. Thank you."

Harry went upstairs and woke Hermione first, then Ron. He found himself standing outside Remus' door much sooner than he'd hoped.

"Go on, Harry," Hermione said as she passed. "Wake him up."

Harry nodded and opened Remus' door a crack.

"Remus?" he said quietly, creeping into the room and over to the bed. "Remus?" he said a little louder and reaching to shake Remus' shoulder. "Rem..."

He never finished calling a third time. Half-way through he found himself flying through the air and being pinned to the bed. Not entirely a bad thing but he could tell Remus was not quite awake and didn't know who he was.

"Remus it's me! Harry!"

"Harry?" Remus said, finally waking up. When he realized their exact position, he scrambled out of bed. "Harry! What are you doing in here?"

"Dumbledore's here. He wants to talk to us. I didn't mean to startle you," Harry said in a rush.

"It's okay. Sorry I...uh..." he said.

"Don't mention it," Harry said before realizing he was still in Remus' bed. He jumped up and all but ran to the door.

"I'll...uh...I'll meet you downstairs."

"Sure," Remus said as harry bolted out the door.

* * *

When Harry came downstairs, Hermione and Dumbledore were talking about her University courses and Ron was sitting off to the side looking completely uninterested. 

"Everything alright, Harry?" Hermione asked when she noticed Harry looked a bit flushed.

"Fine. Um...Remus will be down in just a second. He just needed to...uh...wake up a little."

Hermione and Ron shared a look and Dumbledore just nodded. As Harry was sitting down, Remus came into the room.

"Sorry," Remus said, finishing buttoning up his shirt.

"Quite alright," Dumbledore said. "It is rather early in the morning. Lemon drop?"

"No, Thank you," Remus said, sitting down.

"Now I have you all here," Dumbledore started, putting his lemon drops away. "I wanted to invite you all to Hogwarts in October for a talent show."

"A talent show?" Ron asked, clearly unimpressed . Dumbledore had organized these things before and he never liked the outcome. He always ended up singing and he always fell flat on his face.

"Well, more of an exhibition. Sort of, what muggles call open mic night. Anyone who wants to perform may do so. It is open to professors, students and anyone else in attendance that night."

"So you're inviting us so we can perform?" Hermione asked.

"I'm inviting you because I thought you might need a night out. It falls at the same time as your break from school, Hermione. You do not have to perform if you attend, but I believe it will be fun."

"Well, I'll be there if I don't have to sing," Ron said and Harry agreed.

"Me too," Hermione said.

"Fine, fine. It will be October 12th and if you do decide to perform, all you have to do is give your name to Minerva. The time will be owled to you when we figure it out."

"Sounds good," Remus said as Dumbledore stood.

"So none will be performing then?" Dumbledore asked as he began walking to the door.

"Absolutely not," Ron said, very loudly, almost immediately.

"Probably not," Harry said next.

"I don't know," Hermione answered. "I'll have to think about it."

Dumbledore nodded and turned to Remus.

"Remus?" he said, stopping and turning around.

"I dunno, Albus. It's been a long time."

"It would be a shame if you don't. I do miss hearing you. Will you at least think about it?"

"Sure. I'll think about it."

"Good," he said, resuming his walk to the door and opening it. "I look forward to seeing you all there. Good bye."

"Bye," they all said together as Dumbledore shut the door behind himself. As soon as the door shut, Remus found all eyes on him.

"What?" he asked, walking over to the couch and sitting down.

"You never said you could sing!" Harry said.

"No one's ever asked."

"When?" Ron asked.

"Years ago. When I was in school."

"And?" Hermione said, sitting down in a chair across from him.

"And what? I suppose you want to hear all about it then?"

He sighed as three heads nodded yes.

"Alright," he said and Harry and Ron sat down as well. "There's really not much to tell. When I was a fifth year, James, Sirius and myself decided we'd start a band. The three of us could play guitar. Really play, not with magic. Peter was going to play the drums for us but he had Absolutely no rhythm so we had to charm them. We had out little band until we graduated. Every now and then, Dumbledore would have one of these shows or have a party and he always asked us to play. It was quite fun."

"Why didn't you keep playing? You could have been famous," Ron said.

"Well, everyone got jobs and we really didn't have time anymore. Besides, it was common knowledge around here what I was, even then. Most people could spot a werewolf outside the school. We never would have made it very far with a werewolf for a lead singer."

Harry, Ron and Hermione all looked at the floor.

"So you were lead singer then," Harry asked.

"Yep. Sirius said he'd rather play guitar and James couldn't carry a tune in a bucket. That left me. So I sang and sometimes played, Sirius played and sang backup and James just played. We were pretty good."

"I think you should sing," Hermione said.

"I don't know. It's been so long."

"C'mon. We could play for you if you want. Me and Hermione both play guitar and Ron can drum. It'd be great!" Harry said excitedly.

"I'll think about it. Okay?"

"Okay," they said in unison.

"Harry," Hermione said. "How did you know Dumbledore was here?"

"I was up," Harry said smugly.

"You were?" she almost squeaked.

"Yep. I'd just finished breakfast."

"Why were you up so early?" Remus asked.

"I dunno. I just woke up and couldn't go back to sleep. So I figured I'd just get up."

"Well," Hermione said, standing up. "I have some reading to do for school."

"Hermione, you don't go back to school for weeks," Ron whined.

"Exactly!" she said as she started up the stairs. "I'm running out of time!"

Remus and Harry chuckled as Ron shook his head.

"Well," Ron said, getting up. "I'm gonna go finish sleeping. It is way to early to be awake."

"It's almost nine," Remus said, looking at his watch.

"Exactly," he said, going up the stairs.

"You going back to bed too?" Harry asked.

"No. Once I'm up, I'm up to stay. You?"

"Nah. Not sleepy. Probably take a nap later."

Remus nodded and they sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Well," Remus said finally, standing up. "I think I'm going to go find some breakfast."

"Hey Remus," Harry called, stopping Remus at the kitchen door.

"Yes?" he asked, turning around.

"You...um...you wouldn't want to...uh...would you...would you want to go to Dumbledore's show together? With me?"

To say Remus was shocked would have been the understatement of the century. Could Harry really be asking him out? He took a deep breath before answering.

"You mean, like a date?"

"Yeah. I mean, unless you don't want to call it that. We could call it something different if you..."

"Harry?" Remus said, cutting him off. Otherwise he'd have gone on forever.

"Yeah?"

"I'd love too," he said, smiling sweetly.

"Yeah?" Harry said, sounding a little relieved. "Great! That's great."

"I'm gonna go eat now. Okay?"

"Yeah, sure. Se you later."

Remus smiled and walked into the kitchen.

"Yes!" Harry said quietly as soon as Remus had left, pumping his arm in the air and trotting upstairs.

* * *

"In the kitchen, Remus was just sitting at the table, staring off into space. At least that was how Hermione found him about twenty minutes later. 

"Remus?" she asked, getting no immediate response. "Remus are you okay?"

He slowly nodded his head, then slowly lifted it up to look at her.

"What happened?" she asked, sitting down beside him.

"Harry..." he said, not quite sure how to approach the subject of her best friend asking someone of his age on a date.

"Harry? What happened with Harry?"

"He..." Again he stalled, not sure exactly what to say.

"He what!?" she asked, becoming concerned.

"He asked me out."

"He what?" she said after taking a second to breath.

"He asked me out. On a date."

"And?"

"And what?" he asked, a little confused.

"What did you say?"

"You're alright with it?" He wondered if she'd still be alright with it if she knew the truth.

"Of course I'm alright with it! I'm the one who told him he should do it!"

"You did?"

"Well, me and I think Ron talked to him as well. Seems he is good for something."

Remus smiled, taking a deep breath.

"So," Hermione continued after a minute. "You said yes right?"

"I did," Remus said.

"So where are you going?"

"He asked me to go to Dumbledore's show with him."

"Not till then? That's more than a month away!"

"That's perfectly fine. It'll probably take me that long to get used to the idea of going out with one of my best friends' children."

"You'll be fine. You should ask him to go see a movie or something before that."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Hermione. I thank you for your concern but he asked me for the show and that's when it will be. If we both are comfortable with going out earlier then that, then maybe we will. But for now, let it be."

"Okay," Hermione sighed. "Sorry to be pushy."

"It's okay. You only want Harry to be happy."

"You too. You've both lost so much. You deserve to be happy."

"Well thank you. Sometimes I wonder if I remember what it's like to be happy."

"I saw you happy. Nine years ago when you found out Sirius wasn't guilty."

"Yes and two years later he was taken away again. Happiness is something I've learned not to get used to."

"The fighting and dying is over, Remus, and Harry isn't Sirius," Hermione said, standing up. "Don't be afraid to be happy. It is allowed. Even for you."

He smiled and nodded as she left the room and wondered if maybe she was right. It is okay to be happy and damned if he wasn't going to give it his best shot.

* * *

Well, there it is. Remember, reviews are love AND they get chapters up faster! 


	9. Arriving at Hogwarts

Hello all! Here is yet another chapter. It would have been up last night but my computer decided it didn't want to do anything. Thank you so much for all the reviews. It makes me feel good that people are actually reading and liking the story. Thank you again.

I have a question about getting a beta. I write and read many, many, many different fandoms and pairings. Do I try to find someone that will read anything or will my beta probably change depending on the fandom I'm writing? I've always just gone it alone but I've been told having a beta is a good idea. Any help is great. Thanks in advance.

Now, on to the story!

* * *

Untitled - ch. 9

A few weeks later, Remus, Harry and Ron were all at the train station seeing Hermione off for another term of University. She gave all three of them a hug, then moved to get on the train, turning just before getting on.

"You boys behave and I'll see you at Hogwarts in a month," she said, waving.

"We will," Ron said as the three of them waved back.

"Owl us once you get there," Remus called.

"I will," Hermione said, waving one more time, then climbing on the train. She found a window just as the train started moving. She opened it and leaned out to wave at them again and could easily see them waving back at her.

"Sure am gonna miss her," Ron said once the train was out of sight.

"Could've fooled me," Harry said as they turned to leave the station. "You barely spoke two words to her the whole summer."

"That's because she always started fighting with me."

"Have you ever thought that maybe if you supported her ideas and interests then maybe she wouldn't argue with you so much?" Remus asked as they stepped out into the sunshine.

"I support her!"

"Not to her face. You always criticize her love for learning and reading and you always make it sound like her interests aren't important just because your's aren't the same as hers."

"I do? Wow. I never meant it to sound like that."

"I know you don't, Ron, and I think deep down Hermione does too," Harry said. "But there's only so much someone can take. Even if it is unintentional. That's why she didn't talk to you much this summer. Every time she did, you'd end up fighting about something."

"I didn't know," Ron said, looking at the floor. "What can I do? I don't want her mad at me for the rest of my life."

"Apologize to her," Remus said, as they started walking again. "In person, not with a letter. And then try to do better. Make her feel important to you. She want's to have feelings for you. She's just afraid to."

"Thanks guys," Ron said as they headed for home.

* * *

The month until the show flew by with Remus and Harry getting closer and closer. Neither seemed willing to take the next step, but they were quite content at the place they were for the moment.

Ron spent most of the month in his room, trying to figure out exactly what to say to try to make things better with Hermione. He'd written on and balled up more parchment in the last month than he had the whole seven years he was at Hogwarts, but he thought he'd finally gotten it right. Now if only he could say it and not screw it up.

"C'mon Ron!" Harry called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming," Ron called back as he ran down the stairs. "Why are going two days early again?"

"Because Dumbledore wants the extra time to try to convince Harry to come and teach," Remus said, smiling. Harry and Ron both smiled back, knowing he was probably right.

"Well, let's go," Harry said, picking up his small back and walking out the door. Remus and Ron did the same, following Harry out the door.

The apparated to the gates of Hogwarts and walked up to the door where Dumbledore was waiting for them.

"Welcome!" Dumbledore said, shaking hands with each man. "Glad you could make it."

"Thank you for inviting us," Remus said as they started walking up the steps and into the building.

"It's no problem, no problem at all. I actually have underlying motives. I would like to speak to you all once you've settled in and had a chance to rest."

"Sure thing," Ron said as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Headmaster?" Harry said after a little while of walking in silence. "Isn't this the way to Gryffindor Tower?"

"Yes it is," Dumbledore said. "But we won't be going that far. There is a suite of rooms that have not been used for some time that are not far from Gryffindor Tower. There is enough room for the three of you."

"What about Hermione?" Ron asked as they turned down a hallway they (or at least Harry and Ron) had never been down before.

"She will be arriving tomorrow and staying in a room across the hall from you. Ah, here we are."

They stopped outside a portrait of a sleeping bear.

"This looks familiar," Remus said.

"Yes. It used to be on the second floor but he kept scaring the other paintings on the walls around him. So we moved him here where his only company is the unicorn over there." He motioned to the painting across the hall of a unicorn watching them closely. "And she doesn't scare easily."

"So Hermione will be over there?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Dumbledore said.

"That figures," Harry said. "A strong-willed portrait has the same personality as her. They should get along brilliantly."

They all smiled as Dumbledore turned back to the bear.

"The password is Quidditch," Dumbledore said, half to the guys, half to the painting. The bear slowly woke up and opened his eyes. He groaned, yawned and finally got up and allowed the painting to open. "He can be a bit temperamental."

"I can see that," Remus said as they walked into their rooms. All talk, however, stopped as Remus, Harry and Ron stared at their surroundings.

The portrait opened into a large sitting room with a huge fireplace. There was a sofa in front of the fireplace with an overstuffed chair on each side. Off to the left, there was a large, open kitchen and two closed doors that they figured were bedrooms. To the right were two more doors that were one more bedroom and the bathroom. Everything was Gryffindor red with a little of the gold spread around. It was really very beautiful.

"That one's mine," Remus said, pointing to the bedroom on the right.

"You just don't want us to keep you awake when you go to bed early," Harry said.

"Ha, ha," Remus said, smacking him on the back of the head.

"Hey!"

"That's okay," Ron said, laughing. "That means we can be closer to the kitchen."

"I knew there was a good reason," Remus said.

"Now," Dumbledore said when they finished chuckling. "Rest and get settled in and I'll will see you all at dinner."

They all said good bye and Dumbledore closed the painting behind himself.

"Well," Remus said. "I'm going to take a nap before dinner."

"Alright," Harry said. "I think I am too. Ron, do you care which room I take?"

"Nah. They're both the same distance from the kitchen."

"Alright," Harry said, picking up his bag and walking towards a door. "I'm gonna grab this one then. See you guys at dinner."

"See you," Ron said.

"Are you going to be able to entertain yourself without getting into trouble?" Remus asked.

"Me? Trouble?" Ron said, trying to pull off either innocent or offended. Remus couldn't decide which he was going for but he was doing a horrible job. "Yeah, I'll be fine. I'll find something to do."

"Alright. See you at dinner."

"See ya."

Remus went into his room and shut the door leaving Ron to find something to do.

* * *

Dinner was nothing special. They all got strange looks and some of the students flat out stared at Harry. They tried not to notice as they ate their dinner up at the teacher's table but some of the students were making that difficult.

Most all the professors managed to survive the war. Professors Sinistra and Flitwick were the only ones killed, but many more were scared for life. Snape had been hit by a spell that paralyzed him from the waist down. Healers said there was no way to reverse the curse. To this day no one was sure which side it came from. Snape's was the worst injury but many teachers were still in therapy. Remus himself had been touched by Wormtail's silver hand and had a 50/50 chance for a few days. Peter was the only person Remus had ever and will ever kill.

"Could I talk to you three in my office?" Dumbledore asked after dinner had ended.

"Sure," Remus said as the others nodded.

"Splendid. Just let me speak to Professor McGonagall and I will meet you there."

They all agreed and Dumbledore turned to Professor McGonagall as the three guys left the Great Hall.

"What d'ya suppose he wants to talk to us about?" Ron asked as they walked.

"I don't know," Remus said, then thought a moment and smiled. "Well, we know what he wants to talk to Harry about."

"Shut-up," Harry said, playfully hitting Remus' arm as Ron snickered behind them. "Maybe he wants something else this time."

"Right," Ron said as they reached the statue to Dumbledore's office. "And he's going to ask me to teach potions."

They all chuckled as they turned to the statue.

"So..." Harry said after they had stood there for a few quiet seconds. "Does anyone know the password?"

Ron and Remus shook their heads.

"Well, it's always some kind of candy, right?" Ron said.

"Do you know how many different kinds of candies there are in the world, Ron?" Remus asked. "And remember, he likes muggle candy too."

"Right," Ron said.

"Should we try to guess or just wait for him?" Harry asked.

"Well, since they'll both end in him letting us in, why don't we just wait."

"Good idea," Ron said and Harry agreed.

* * *

It wasn't long before Dumbledore showed up. Harry and Ron, who had both been sitting on the floor, stood up as he approached.

"Licorice Wands," he said to the statue, which jumped out of the way immediately. "Shall we?"

Remus, Harry and Ron went up the winding stairs with Dumbledore following behind. All three had been in the office at some point or another, but they couldn't help feeling they were back in school.

"Please, have a seat," Dumbledore said, motioning toward the chairs in front of the desk.

"I've had many detentions begin with those words," Remus said and Dumbledore chuckled.

"No detention ths time," he said as he walked behind his desk. "Lemon drop?"

"No, thank you," Remus and Harry said in unison while Ron just shook his head. Dumbledore took one and popped it into his mouth as he sat down.

"Now then," he said around the candy. "I need to ask something of you."

"Okay," Ron said and Dumbledore took a deep breath.

"I need teachers," he said simply.

"Teachers?" Remus said. "As in more than Harry?"

"Oh, Merlin, you want me to teach potions don't you?" Ron said, almost in a whine.

"Yes and no. Severus is still able to teach potions. However, we've had some of our professors retire. You all know I've been asking Harry for some time, but I need a few more teachers. That's where you come in."

"You want Ron and I to teach too?"

"Yes. You know I have asked Harry to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, but I also need a flying instructor and a Muggle Studies teacher."

"What about my being a werewolf?"

"They lifted the ban and threw out many of the laws against you. We should have no problem."

All three looked at each other.

"Can we have some time to think about it?" Ron asked.

Remus and Harry looked at him like he'd grown another head.

"That's probably the most intelligent thing you've said all day, Ron," Harry said and Remus tried very hard not to laugh out loud.

"Shut-up."

"Yes, you can think about it," Dumbledore said once he himself had finished chuckling. "But, please do consider it."

"We will," Remus said as they stood to leave.

"Thank you," Dumbledore said, standing up with them. "I would appreciate your help. I am also going to extend the offer to Miss Granger when she arrives tomorrow."

"What time is she supposed to get here?" Ron asked, perking up at hearing Hermione's name.

"The train arrives in Hogsmeade at 2pm. She'll take a carriage up here and we'll meet her at the gate."

"Can we go meet her at the train?"

"I don't see why not."

"Cool."

"We'll see you tomorrow," Remus said as they left.

"See you tomorrow," Dumbledore said as the door shut behind them.

"Who d'ya suppose he wants to teach what?" Ron asked as they made their way back to their rooms.

"Well, we know he wants Harry to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts," Remus said. "And seeing as you know almost nothing about muggles, I would imagine he wants you as the flying instructor and me for Muggle Studies."

"But why you for Muggle Studies and not Harry?"

"Because Harry has more experience against the Dark Arts. He is, by far, the best choice. That leaves me."

"I think I'm going to do it," Harry said suddenly.

"What made you change your mind?" Remus asked.

"I've just been thinking about it, and I don't think he'd have asked just to ask. He needs someone and maybe he doesn't trust anyone else."

Remus and Ron thought for a moment before nodding.

"You're right," Remus said. "He wouldn't ask if he didn't need us. I'm going to tell him that I will also. Besides, I enjoyed teaching before."

"You did?" Ron asked.

"Sure," he said as they turned the corner towards their rooms. "Most of the students I taught your third year were very easy to work with and seemed to enjoy learning."

"And those that didn't?"

"They did their work and kept their mouths shut. Draco Malfoy did enough talking for everyone back then."

"Yeah," Ron said as they agreed with him. "But it was okay, yeah?"

"Well, you'll always have your Draco Malfoys, but yeah. I enjoyed it. Sometimes it was even fun."

"Okay," Ron said after thinking a moment. "I'm in too. Besides, I get to be outside all day flying. Can't get much better than that."

"Excellent," Harry said as they reached their portrait. We'll talk to him tomorrow. Quidditch."

The portrait opened up and they walked in.

"So what is anyone going to do now?" Ron asked.

"I was thinking about taking a walk. You?" Remus said as Harry shrugged.

"I think I'm going to take a bath and relax. Maybe turn in early."

"Alright," Remus said, walking into their kitchen area. "Goodnight if you decided to go to bed early."

"G'night," Ron said, making his way to his room.

"Do you want anything to drink, Harry?" Remus asked from the kitchen.

"What's in there?"

"Milk, pumpkin juice, butterbeer. Wow."

"What?" Harry asked, walking into the kitchen.

"They keep this thing well stocked with everything," Remus said, holding up a bottle of butterbeer and the jug of pumpkin juice for Harry to pick from.

"Guess they want us well looked after," Harry said, tapping the butterbeer. Remus gave him the bottle before putting the juice back and getting a bottle for himself.

"I think Dobby knew you were here and wanted to take good care of you."

"Yeah," Harry said, smiling at the memories. "I'm going to have to go and visit him before we leave."

"I'm sure you'll have to go raid the kitchen at least once before we go," Remus said, after drinking some of his drink.

"What do you mean me? You know you won't be able to resist. You _were_ a marauder after all."

"I suppose so," Remus said laughing. "It is hard to be here and not start thinking of things to do."

"Troublemaker at heart," Harry said, smiling. "I always knew it."

"Yeah," Remus said, thinking of James and Sirius.

"Hey," Harry said, walking over to Remus and putting his hand on his shoulder. "You alright?"

"Yeah," Remus said, looking into Harry's eyes and taking a deep breath. "Just remembering."

"Are the memories good?"

"Yes. The best ones I have."

They stood, silent and unmoving, for a while. Then Harry let go of him and slung his arm around Remus' shoulders.

"C'mon. Let's go take that walk. That is, if you don't mind the company."

"Never. I'd like for you to join me."

"Let's go then."

"Lead the way," Remus said as Harry ushered him out the door.

They walked in silence down to the lake, each in their own thoughts. They stood on a foot pier looking out at the lake. Birds flew close to the water in hopes of catching some food, but fear of the squid kept them from landing. Neither knew how long they had been standing there when Harry spoke.

"What was it like? Growing up with them?"

"It was always entertaining," Remus said, smiling. "We met on the train over. James and Sirius were already running all over the train, terrorizing everyone. They found my carriage and invited themselves in and we've been friends ever since. I was so closed off but they refused to let me be alone. It took me about two weeks and then I was one of them."

Harry smiled at the image of a young James and Sirius hovering around a shy young Remus.

"It must have been fun."

"It was. Never a dull moment. Well, except when Lily made them sit down and do their work."

"Them? Not you?"

"No. I actually enjoyed doing my work. See, where Lily was all work and no play, James and Sirius were all play and no work. But I was right in the middle. I loved pulling pranks as much as them, but I also loved learning."

"My mother sounds a lot like Hermione."

"Yes, she does. One time, we were all sitting right around here, under that tree right there actually. Lily and I were reading and James and Sirius were planning the next prank. Lily started fussing at them because they hadn't even started their work. She wasn't looking at them because, somehow, she had mastered the art of reading and fussing at the same time. James and Sirius snuck up on her, grabbed her by the arms and legs and threw her into the lake from right here. She didn't speak to any of us for a week."

"Why not you?"

"She said I should have said something to her and said something about me always being on their side or something like that. Sirius always said she deserved it and, sometimes, I fully agreed with him."

"You loved him, didn't you?" Harry said after a long pause, seeing the dreamy, far away look on Remus' face.

"Yes, I did," Remus said, looking down at the lake. "Very much."

"For how long?" Harry asked quietly and it took Remus a few minutes to answer.

"Since I was fifteen. We moved in together when we got out of school. We lived together for almost four years," he said, then his eyes started to mist over. "I actually...I can't believe I..."

"Believed he was guilty?" Harry finished for him and Remus nodded.

"I watched them arrest him on the muggle telly with...I felt betrayed and stupid and I couldn't believe I'd let him fool me for so long."

"You didn't know what Pettigrew was doing," Harry said, putting his hand on Remus' shoulder.

"But I should've know better," Remus said forcefully, turning towards Harry. "Out of all the years we four were together, Sirius never once gave us reason to distrust him. But I believed so easily, right along with the rest of them. He just..."

"Seemed like the one more likely to be lying to you."

"Yeah. Peter couldn't lie to save his life, or so I thought. Sirius was just so good at it... a pro. But I still should have known better."

"You couldn't have known, Remus. They had everyone fooled, even teachers..."

"But they shouldn't have fooled me," Remus said, cutting him off. "We knew everything about each other, Harry, inside and out."

"Maybe, deep down, you weren't fooled," Harry said, cupping Remus' face and making them lock eyes. "Deep down, you knew he was innocent."

All Remus could do was nod as tears sprang to his eyes. Harry pulled him into a hug and held him while he cried softly.

"I needed him," Remus said into Harry's shoulder. "I needed him and he wasn't there."

"I know," Harry said softly.

"I needed someone to blame and it was easy to blame him," Remus said, pulling back. "Everyone else was."

"I understand," Harry said, cupping his face again. "You lost everyone close to you in the space of three days. No one blames you for needing some kind of justification."

"Thank you," Remus said, bringing his hand up to Harry's. "For everything."

"No problem," Harry said, gently rubbing his face with his thumb. "I'm always here for you. No matter what."

Remus smiled a small smile and finally stepped out of Harry's reach, looking around. Harry returned the smile and let him go. He watched as Remus walked to the edge of the pier and turned around.

"It's getting late," Remus said finally and Harry nodded. "We should be getting back."

"Alright."

Remus stood there for another few moments with his hands in his pockets before he started walking toward Harry. When he reached Harry he stopped, taking a long look around.

"C'mon, Remus," Harry said, holding his hand out to Remus. "Let's go."

Remus cautiously took Harry's hand and nodded. They quietly walked back to the castle hand in hand, each man in his own thoughts and neither willing to drop their hands.

* * *

So...What do you think? Remember, reviews are love. Thanks again, guys.


	10. Hermione arrives at Hogwarts

I'm baaack! I know it's been a few weeks and I'm sorry it's taken that long. This chapter and the next chapter were originally going to be one but it just got to long. I also decided the next part should be by itself anyway. That and I'm tryint go get it just right. The next couple of chapters may be slow coming out as they are really kicking my butt. Anyway...I wanted to get something out so I broke it in half so you guys could have something to read. :-)

Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed. They are what's kept me going and made me want to keep writing it. This is the first story I've put up before it was finished and it's helped a lot to know people like it.

Now! Onto the next, somewhat shorter than before, part!

* * *

Untitled

The next morning, Remus woke rather early and found Ron already awake and in the kitchen.

"What are you doing up so early?" Remus asked as he got himself something to eat.

"I want to go meet Hermione at the train."

"Ron, it's nine-thirty. That's four hours away."

"I know. I couldn't sleep."

"You really like her, don't you?" Remus said with a smile as he sat down at the table.

"Yeah," Ron said, shyly. "I just hope I haven't messed it all up."

"Just be nice and listen to her. Really listen. If you show her respect, then she'll show you the same."

"Thanks, Remus," Ron said, looking a little relieved. "I think I'm going to go back to bed for a few hours."

"Alright. I think I'll have a shower before too long."

"Okay. See ya."

"Good bye."

Remus finished his breakfast, then went to take that shower.

* * *

A few hours later, Harry came out of his room and found Remus sitting on the sofa, reading.

"Morning," he said.

"Good morning," Remus said, looking up from his book.

"How long have you been up?"

"An hour or two. I decided to take advantage of the quiet," he said, holding up his book. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah," Harry said, sitting down on the sofa next to him. "Where's Ron?"

"Still asleep. He was up earlier, but went back to bed."

"Why was he up so early?"

"He said he couldn't sleep. I think he was nervous about seeing Hermione."

"But you helped him out?"

"Maybe a little. I just gave him some advice. I think it helped."

"Do you think she'll listen to him?" Harry asked, turning serious.

"I think so. As long as he listens to her. If he goes in set on talking and not listening, then he'll lose her. But I think he understands that."

"Yeah," Harry said, nodding. "I hope so."

"So what are you going to do until Hermione gets here?"

"I think I'm going to eat something and take a shower."

"In that order?" Remus asked with a grin.

"Shut up," Harry said, walking towards the kitchen area.

"Well," Remus said, chuckling a bit and going back to his reading. "Make sure you wake Ron in about an hour."

"Me? Why don't you wake him up?" Harry asked, getting something out of the cabinet.

"Because," Remus said, getting up and walking into the kitchen. "The last time I tried to wake him, he threw something at me. And it was solid."

"So you're gonna let him throw things at me?" he said as Remus leaned against the table and thought.

"Um...Yeah."

"Fine," Harry said, sitting down and smiling.

Remus smiled and went back to the couch and continued to read his book while Harry finished his breakfast.

* * *

A few hours later, all three of them were standing on the platform in Hogsmeade waiting for the train. Ron was, as usual, pacing nervously while Harry and Remus were, as usual, watching him with amused looks.

"What time is it?" Ron asked, looking up but not stopping the pacing.

"About a minute after the last time you asked," Remus answered.

"Right," Ron said, looking back down.

"Are you going to be like this every time Hermione comes back for a visit?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Remus said when Ron didn't answer.

"Shut up," Ron said with a little smile.

It didn't take long before Harry and Remus were both ready to take Ron for a long walk and then lose him. He continued to pace and it was starting to make Remus' eyes cross.

Truth be told, he himself was a little nervous. It was getting harder and harder to be around Hermione without telling her the truth and having to watch Ron's pacing wasn't helping. Finally, he snapped.

"My God, Ron," he said, unable to take it anymore. "Can't you stay still for the next few minutes?"

"I'm sorry," Ron almost whined, turning to face him. "I pace when I get nervous."

"No kidding!" Remus said, pushing up off the wall he'd been leaning against. Harry followed him. He could see Remus was agitated for some reason and this had the potential to be dangerous.

"Look, I'm sorry that I care about her some much I get nervous at the thought of seeing her again."

"Are you saying I don't care because I'm not pacing around like a caged animal?" Remus said, well almost growled, and Harry figured that was his cue to step in.

"That's not what he's saying at all, Remus," he said, stepping in between them and gently putting his hand on Remus' chest. A very surprised Ron took a step back. "Why don't we go over there so you can calm down."

He told Ron he'd be back and all but pushed Remus to the other side of the platform. He watched Remus begin to pace around like the caged animal he'd mentioned earlier before he finally spoke up.

"You wanna tell me what the hell that was about?" he said, trying to calm Remus down and stay calm himself.

"His walking back and forth was getting on my nerves," he said, stopping and looking up. "It was like watching a bloody tennis match!"

"That's it?" Harry asked, not believing him for a minute.

"Yes. That's it. He acts like he's the only one that's nervous and it's driving me crazy!"

"Why are you nervous?" Harry said, effectively stopping Remus' uncharacteristic rant. It took Remus a second to answer.

"I...uh...I always get nervous about seeing you guys when I haven't seen you for a while." It was weak, he knew, but it was the best he could come up with on short notice.

"It hasn't been that long since you've seen her, Remus," Harry said, then his tone turned softer. "What's really going on?"

Remus took a deep breath and turned away from Harry.

"I can't..." he said, not finishing the sentence. Harry seemed to understand.

"Why can't you?"

"I just can't," Remus said, turning back around. All the fight seemed to have left him. "I promised myself I wouldn't."

"Fair enough," Harry said, taking Remus' hand. "But you should think about telling someone. Because if you don't, it's going to kill you. This isn't you and you know it. Will you at least think about it?"

Remus nodded, staring down at their joined hands. Harry followed his line of sight.

"Sorry," he said. He tried to pull his hands away but Remus held on tight.

"Don't be," Remus said, looking back up at Harry. His face had softened and Harry was relieved to see the agitated look gone. "I like it."

Remus didn't know where that had come from, but he wasn't going to take it back. Harry, on the other hand, looked mildly surprised.

"You do?"

"Yeah," Remus said with a small smile. Then his focus shifted to over Harry's shoulder and he nodded in Ron's direction. "I suppose I should apologize. My behavior was uncalled for."

"Yeah," Harry said, not really wanting to go back. "Otherwise Ron'll think you hate him."

They both smiled a shy smile and began walking back to Ron.

Ron stopped his pacing when he saw them coming back. Remus looked much calmer but Ron was still ready to run if necessary.

Remus came to a stop in front of him and wouldn't meet his eyes. It took him a minute to say anything and he looked up.

"I'm sorry, Ron. I'm ashamed of my behavior. I've had a lot on my mind lately and I know it's not excuse, but it's the only explanation I have."

Ron was quiet for a long time and Remus was starting to think there was no hope.

"It's okay," Ron said finally. "I understand."

Remus smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. Ron smiled back and at that moment, they heard the train whistle.

"Finally," Ron said as they all turned to face the noise. The train was in sight and within seconds, it rolled up to the platform.

Remus, Harry and Ron stood back as the people filed onto the crowded platform. They all kept sharp lookout, but it was Ron that saw her first.

"There she is! Hermione! Over here!"

Hermione waved to the three men now waving wildly at her. She shouldered the small bag she was carrying and made her way over to them.

"I didn't know you were going to meet me!" she exclaimed as she gave them each a hug.

"We just thought we'd walk you up to the castle," Remus said, offering to take her bag, which she greatly accepted.

"Yeah," Harry said. "Some of us more vocally than others."

At that point, Ron's face almost matched his hair.

"Let's get back up to the castle," Remus said, saving Ron from more embarrassment. "Albus will be waiting."

The others agreed and they set off towards Hogwarts where, as Remus had predicted, Dumbledore was waiting for them at the front door.

"Miss Granger!" he said as they reached the stairs. "Welcome!"

"Thank you, Headmaster."

"I'm sure you want to rest but I would like to speak with you after dinner.

"Alright."

The four of them followed Dumbledore down the same path he had taken the guys the night before and soon they found themselves standing in between the two paintings. In one, a bear was sleeping soundly and directly across from it was a unicorn grazing in a pasture surrounded by trees.

"This will be your room, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said as they stopped in front of the unicorn. "Her name is Promise and her password is libra. I must warn you though, she can be a bit snippy sometimes."

"I'm sure we'll be alright for a few days."

"Very good. Well, I'll leave you until dinner then,"

"I'm going to take a nap before dinner," Hermione said. "I had to get up really early this morning to make sure I'd be caught up with my work and I"m really tired."

"We'll see you at dinner then," Remus said and Harry nodded. "I believe a nap to be a good idea."

"Me too," Harry said as Remus walked across the hall and tried to wake up the bear. "See you at dinner."

"See you at dinner," Hermione said, then turned to her portrait. "Hello, Promise. Libra." The unicorn looked up, flung her head up and down and the door opened.

"Hey, Hermione," Ron called before she could go in.

"Yes, Ronald?"

"Um..." he said, taking a deep breath. "If there's time after your nap, do you want to go for a walk before dinner?"

Hermione's hard look softened and Harry and Remus tried to pretend they were still waking up the bear.

"Sure," Hermione said. "I'd like that."

"Great," Ron said, smiling.

"Come by around five," she said as she went into her room.

"Five, right," Ron said to her door. Promise just looked at him and if unicorns could roll their eyes, she would've been doing it. Ron turned around to find Remus and Harry grinning at him. "What?"

"Oh, nothing," Harry said as he and Remus glanced at each other.

"Shut up," Ron said as he pushed his way through them and the now open portrait door.

"But Ron," Harry called. "We didn't say anything."

"Come on," Remus said, putting his hand on Harry's shoulder. "I'm going to take my nap while it's still early enough to do so."

"Sounds good to me," Harry replied as Remus steered him through the portrait hole.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this one. Send me a review and tell me what you think. :-)


	11. Remus talks to Harry

Hello all! I'm back with the next chapter. Sorry it took so long to get this one up, but I really wanted it to be right. I hope it's good. Thanks again to all the reviewers. It really helps to know there are people out there reading it and liking it. Just to let you know, I have caught up with myself so the next chapter may be a little longer in coming. I've really just started it, but I'll get it up as soon as I can.

As usual, the only things that are mine are the mistakes. Hope you're enjoying it!

* * *

Dinner went about the same as the night before except now everyone also had Hermione to stare at. Hermione and Remus were in discussion with Professor McGonagall while Harry and Ron ate silently. Harry watched as Ron snuck glances at Hermione and couldn't help but wonder how their walk went.

"Alright," he said finally, unable to take it anymore. "I have to know what happened."

"When?" Ron said, taking a bite of his food.

"On your walk with Hermione," he said. "How'd it go?"

"Oh. It went fine."

"That's it? 'It went fine'?"

"What do ya want me to say, Harry? We talked things out. I'm going to try harder to listen and she's gonna try to be patient."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Did you ask her out?"

"Well, no because she has to go back to school. But we're gonna owl, and when she comes back for Christmas we're gonna spend time together and go from there."

"Wow," Harry said, blinking his eyes a few times. "I'm impressed."

"Shut up," Ron said with a smile, which Harry returned.

"I'm happy for you, Ron. This has been a long time coming."

"Yeah," Ron said, glancing down at Hermione again. "I just hope I don't muck it up."

"You won't," Harry said as Hermione laughed at something. "You want it to much." He silently hoped he was right.

* * *

Down the table, Remus, Hermione and Professor McGonagall were laughing at something Dumbledore had said. Remus glanced down the table just in time to see Ron look away. Harry, however, locked eyes with him and it was like time stopped. Until he felt a pull on his arm and faintly heard someone calling his name.

"Remus, can you hear me?"

"Huh?" he said, turning to find amused looks on the faces of, not only Hermione and Professor McGonagall, but Dumbledore as well.

"I said that I had to make a stop so I will meet you guys in Dumbledore's office."

"Oh. Of course. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything's fine. I'll see you all in a few minutes."

"Okay."

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked a few minutes later when they were all getting up from the table.

"She said she had to make a stop before we met in Professor Dumbledore's office," Remus said.

"Everything alright?" Ron asked.

"She said it was. She said she just had to make a stop and that she'd meet us at Dumbledore's office."

"Speaking of offices," McGonagall said, standing up. "I have some work I must get done. Good night."

"Good night," they all said as she walked away.

Remus looked around the Hall and saw that most of the students were already gone. When he looked back to Dumbledore, he was gone as well.

"Well," he said, getting the attention of Harry and Ron. "Seeing as he's already gone, I supposed we should go on."

Harry and Ron nodded as they followed Remus out of the Hall.

* * *

When they reached Dumbledore's offices, he was already there waiting on them.

"Ah," he said as they walked in. "Now we are only waiting on Miss Granger."

Harry couldn't believe they had beaten Hermione there! She wasn't ever late for anything. Of course, as soon as the thought crossed his mind, Hermione walked in.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," she said, taking a seat next to Remus. Harry noticed he shifted and seemed a little uncomfortable, but let the moment pass as it seemed Remus did.

"Not at all, my dear, not at all," Dumbledore said.

"Is everything alright?" Remus asked.

"Yes. I just had to stop by my rooms for a minute."

Remus nodded and turned his attention to Dumbledore when he heard him clear his throat.

"I've asked you here, Miss Granger, to propose the same thing to you as I did to them last night. I wanted to offer you a position teaching here at Hogwarts."

"Me?"

"Yes. I've had some teachers retire recently so I have positions I must fill."

"What subject would I be teaching, Sir?"

"Charms. Unless you would prefer Muggle Studies. You are perfectly capable of teaching both as it Remus who will, hopefully, be filling the other position."

"You didn't tell us what we'd be teaching if we accepted," Ron said.

"You didn't ask," Dumbledore said plainly which earned a snicker from the rest. "So, Miss Granger, what do you think."

"Well, I won't be finished with University until December. I won't be able to start until then."

"Fair enough," he said, nodding. "And what about you three?"

"You can count on me," Ron said, smiling.

"Me too," Remus agreed. "I did enjoy it before."

At that, they all looked at Harry. He looked from Ron, to Hermione and Remus, then do Dumbledore and sighed.

"I'm in too. Remus enjoyed it. Maybe I will too."

"Splendid," Dumbledore said, smiling. "I am sure you have figured out what positions I have in mind for you. As you know, I would like Harry to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. Hermione, as I said before, I would like you to teach charms. Remus, Muggle Studies and Ron, I would like you to be our flying instructor. These are, of course, not set in stone and, with the exception of Harry, can be switched if you desire it."

"I'm happy with flying," Ron said, sounding a little excited.

"And I'm happy with Charms," Hermione said. "Unless Remus wants to teach it."

"No, that's alright," Remus said. "Muggle Studies suits me fine. It'll give me a chance to do some research in an area I don't get to study very often."

Hermione nodded in agreement while Harry and Ron chuckled.

"Wow," Ron said. "You sound just like Hermione. You'd swear you two were related or something."

Everyone chuckled again. Everyone except Remus. The smile fell from his face and he got very pale.

"Are you alright, Remus?" Harry asked as the others continued to talk.

"Yes. Excuse me," Remus said as he quickly left the room. Everyone got quiet and watched him go.

"What happened?" Hermione asked. Dumbledore shook his head, wishing Remus would tell someone his secret.

"I dunno," Harry said, standing up. "I'm going to check on him."

Everyone nodded as Harry left the room.

* * *

Harry found Remus sitting outside on the castle steps, breathing deeply.

"Remus?"

Remus moved enough to acknowledge Harry's presence, but no more.

"Remus what's wrong?" Harry asked, sitting down next to him.

"Nothing," Remus said quietly.

"Not this time, Remus," Harry said, turning to him. "Something's bothering you. Please tell me what it is."

"I can't, Harry, I told you."

"Remus it's killing you," Harry said, turning Remus' head towards him. "If you can't tell me, then find someone else."

Remus was silent for a long time. When he finally did speak, it made Harry jump.

"The day after your parents died, I watched the only person I'd ever loved get arrested on the national news." He took a long pause.

"Remus..."

"No. Please let me finish. If I don't now then I never will." Harry nodded and waited for Remus to continue. "I wasn't totally alone that night," he began again. "I watched them arrest Sirius with..." Remus took a very deep breath. "With our daughter sleeping in the next room."

Harry stared at Remus in shock. Remus had a daughter! With Sirius!

"I didn't know Sirius and you adopted." It was the only thing he could think of to say. Remus couldn't really be saying what he thought he was...could he?

"We didn't."

It took Harry a few minutes before the words really sunk in. When he realized Remus _was_ saying what he thought he'd been, his eyes got very big.

"How is that possible?"

"It's very rare for a wizard to become pregnant. One in about a hundred thousand or something like that. And they usually have an average or lower magical level. Average describes roughly ninety-five percent of the wizarding population. Imagine my surprise."

"So what happened to her?"

"About two days later, the Ministry took her away from me and placed her with a family."

"Why?"

"It's against the law for a werewolf to raise a child by themselves. Since Sirius was in jail, I couldn't keep her. It was also the reason you had to go and live with the Dursley's."

"That's why you said you were sorry the other day, wasn't it?"

"Yes. I blamed Sirius for so long, for everything. I hated him even. He tore my family apart. He took my little girl away. When I found out he wasn't guilty..."

"You were happy during that time he was back."

"I hadn't been that happy in twelve years. I thought we could be a family again. Then he was gone and I was right back where I started."

"No you weren't," Harry said, softly. "You had me and Hermione and Ron. You weren't alone. This time, we were with you."

"Yes," Remus said with a small smile. "You were. You have no idea how glad I am you were there. I don't think I'd have made it otherwise."

"So..." Harry said after a short pause. "How old is she?"

"Well, she's almost ten months older than you so she turned 23 in September."

"Wow. Have you ever thought about finding her?"

"Yes, I have. Many times. But then I think of what it could do to her. She doesn't know she's adopted. If I come to her now, I take away all she's ever known."

"Well I...wait. You know who she is?"

"Yes. I know her. I have for some time now."

"How do you be friends with her without going crazy?"

"It's not easy. In fact, it is the most difficult thing I've ever done and it gets harder every time I see her, or think of seeing her. It's probably the reason my behavior has been so off lately. It's beginning to wear me down."

"Why didn't you tell her?"

"She was still in school when I found out. I still couldn't raise her and she would have going home to those people knowing they weren't her real parents. And...I couldn't say to goodbye to her again, Harry. I couldn't live through that again." Harry nodded, completely understanding.

"So what made you react in Dumbledore's office?" Harry asked after a time of silence.

"It was...It was Ron's comment about Hermione and I being family."

"But why would that make you react like that?"

"Because, Harry, we are. Hermione is the little girl I was telling you about. She's my daughter."

Harry nodded and then realized what Remus had said.

"What?" he said, the shock evident in his voice. "Hermione? My friend, Hermione?"

Remus nodded and stared at the ground. This was end. The end of a relationship that hadn't even begun.

"Wow," was all Harry could say for quite some time. Roughly ten minutes or so.

Remus was getting rather tired of hearing it. He wished Harry would just get on with what he knew was coming. _Thanks but no thanks_..._Sorry Remus, but I don't think it'd work out._ He was surprised, however, when all Harry did was pick their conversation back up.

"You know she'd want to know."

"Why?" Remus said, finally looking up at Harry. "Why would she want to know about me? Why would she want to know she had a father that the government wouldn't even let take care of his own child?"

"Remus, Hermione loves you," Harry said. "She's not gonna hold the past or some stupid laws against you. It's not your fault they took her away. If it were up to you, you would've raised her. I think she would understand."

"And what about us? Would she understand about us?"

"She understands it now."

"She doesn't know I'm her father. How would she react to her father going on a date with her best friend?"

"How do you know she'd react badly?"

"How do you know she wouldn't? Harry I don't want to mess up what I've got with her. I like the relationship the way it is."

"Do you, Remus?" Harry said, standing up. "Because just from your reaction in there...I'd say it's eating you alive."

Harry went inside, leaving Remus to his thoughts. Maybe Hermione would take their relationship, whatever it is, alright even if she knew.

Remus put his head in his hands. Was he really scared that Hermione would be upset about the relationship with Harry? Or was he really afraid she'd be upset he'd waited so long? He stood up and walked out towards the lake. He had a lot of thinking to do.

As Harry had gone in and Remus went to the lake, neither had noticed that the broom closet just inside the castle door was cracked open, nor did they hear the soft, quiet crying inside.

* * *

So what do you think? Was it okay? Please review and let me know what you think.


	12. Hogsmeade

Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait. We're going chapter by chapter now so I'm writing as I go. I'm glad you guys are enjoying it. It makes it easier to write. Now if the guys would just do what I want instead of going off on their own we'd be doing great. Anyway...thanks for all the wonderful reviews. It's great to read how much you guys like it. Someone gave me an idea for a title. I don't have the reviews right here so I'm not sure who it was. _Untitled_ is the title. I didn't leave it untitled because I didn't have one. The title will be explained in the next chapter or two, I promise. Thanks for the suggestion though. I really like the one you gave.

Okay...On to the story. You know the drill...nothing belongs to me except the mistakes. Remember, please review!

* * *

Untitled - ch. 12

The next morning found Remus lying in his bed, staring at the ceiling. He hadn't slept much and was alternating between discussing with himself about telling Hermione the truth and yelling at himself for reacting the way he had the night before. Currently, he was yelling at himself.

He finally sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. Tonight was the show and his date with Harry. Nobody had spoken to him again about singing and he wasn't sure he wanted them to. He wasn't sure he wanted to speak to anyone ever again. He took his time getting dressed, a little afraid to leave his room.

* * *

"Remus?" Harry called, knocking on the door a few hours later. "C'mon, Remus, open the door."

Remus slowly opened the door and peeked out. "Yes?" he said quietly.

"Can I come in?"

Remus said nothing, but moved aside so Harry could enter. Harry shut the door behind himself as Remus sat down on the bed.

"Are you gonna stay in here all day?"

"I was thinking on it, yes," Remus said, running his hands through his hair.

"Well you can't."

Remus snapped his head up at Harry's tone. "Why not?"

"Because the show is tonight which means our date is tonight. You're not gonna stand me up, are you?"

"No," Remus said, having completely forgotten about the show again. "No I'm not."

"Good. Have you decided whether or not you're gonna sing?"

"Honestly I haven't thought about it."

"Look, Remus," Harry said, sitting down on the bed next to Remus. "I know you have a lot on your mind and I know that it's something only you can deal with." Harry turned to face him and put his hand on his shoulder. "But for tonight, let it go."

"Harry..."

"No, listen to me," Harry said, cutting him off. "I know this is beg and it's bothering you. But tonight, you need to just be. Let it go, just for tonight, and have fun. You need a night where you don't think about it."

Remus nodded and sighed.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe being with everyone would do me good."

"That's the spirit," Harry said, smiling. "Now, c'mon. We're going to Hogsmeade."

"We?"

"Yeah. You, me and Ron. Hermione's staying up here to spend the day with Ginny."

"I don't know Harry..."

"Oh come on, Remus. You just said you thought getting out would be good for you."

"But after the way I acted last night..."

"So," Harry said, cutting him off again. "We'll tell Ron you were sick or something. C'mon Remus. It'll be fun."

"Okay," Remus said finally. "I'll go. Maybe just getting out of this castle for a while will be good."

"Good," Harry said, moving his hand up from Remus' shoulder to caress his cheek. "Now get dressed. We're leaving as soon as I can track down Ron."

"Alright," Remus said, leaning into the caress a little. "I'll meet you down by the front doors."

"Right," Harry said quietly as he stood up. "We'll meet you there in a few minutes."

Remus nodded as Harry quietly left the room. Sighing, he stood up and began to change clothes.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Remus was down by the front doors waiting for Harry and Ron. He leaned against the railing of the Grand Staircase and watched the students pass by from wherever they were coming from. Among all the students, he saw Hermione slowly walking from the Great Hall.

"Hello, Hermione," he said, smiling at her.

"Hey," she said quietly, giving him the best smile she seemed to be able to give. However, she didn't stop to talk. In fact, she barely spared him another glance as she passed him by.

"Everything alright?" he called to him.

"Fine," she called back, not even looking back at him.

Confused, he watched her walk up the stairs and out of sight. She seemed so happy last night. He couldn't figure out what made her so unhappy.

"Hey," Harry said as he and Ron walked up to him, bringing him out of his confusion. "Something wrong?"

"Is everything alright with Hermione?" he asked as he brought his attention back to the boys.

"I dunno," Ron said. "I haven't' seen her this morning."

"Me neither," Harry said. "Why?"

"Well, she just passed here and she seemed very upset about something."

"Maybe she's just tired," Ron said.

"Maybe," Remus said, thoughtfully.

"Why don't we go on and check on Hermione when we get back?" Harry said. "If I know Hermione, she'll go straight to Ginny and net even want to look at us for a while."

"I guess you're right," Remus said, looking back up the staircase as Ron nodded in agreement.

"Sure I am. Now let's go," Harry said, and he and Ron began walking toward the doors. Remus, however, continued to stare up the staircase. Harry stopped when he noticed Remus wasn't with them.

"Remus?" Harry said, and Remus slowly turned towards him. "Come on," he said, reaching his hand out to Remus.

Remus looked from Harry's face, to his hand and back again. Slowly he walked towards him, taking his hand as they followed Ron out of the front doors.

* * *

While in Hogsmeade, Remus seemed to relax a little. The first thing they did was go to The Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer. After that, they went to the Quidditch store and various other places.

They found their way back to The Three Broomsticks in the late afternoon for a bite to eat. As they ate, Remus became very quiet and thoughtful.

"Everything alright, Remus?" Harry asked, as Ron left to get more butterbeer.

"Hm? Yeah," Remus said unconvincingly.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Hermione. She looked so sad and unhappy and it was directed at me."

"How could you tell it was directed at you?"

"I could feel it and I could see it in her eyes. Whatever she's feeling, it's because of me. Harry what if she knows?"

"How could she know?" Harry said, lowering his voice. "Unless you told her. I know I didn't. It's probably just girl stuff."

"Your right," Remus said, shaking his head. He didn't feel any better.

"Here you go," Ron said, setting down the three drinks he was carrying.

"Thanks," Harry and Remus said together each taking their drink. They drank in silence for some time before Remus put his drink down.

"I'm going down to the bookstore. Come get me when you're ready to leave, okay?"

"You want us to go into the bookstore?" Ron said, a little shocked, as Remus stood up.

"No problem," Harry said, ignoring Ron. "Well see you in about an hour."

"Alright," Remus said, and he walked out the door.

"Everything alright with Remus?" Ron asked once Remus was gone.

"As alright as it can be. He's got stuff going on, but his something he's got to deal with."

"Oh. Well I hope he can work it out."

"I'm sure he will."

"Good," Ron said, nodding. Then he stood up. "I'm going back to get that broom kit we saw, okay?"

"Okay. I'll wait for you here and the we'll go get Remus and head back."

"Okay. Be back in a few minutes."

"Sure," Harry said as Ron left. Harry sat quietly, hoping Remus would be okay.

* * *

Ron returned more than half an hour later, making Harry wonder why it took him so long to buy a broom kit.

"What took you so long?"

"They're giving free test rides on the new Firebolt model. I had to give it a go first!"

"And you didn't come get me?"

"Sorry. I got there almost when they started though. I was really close to the front. I'd have lost a really good place. The line got long really fast."

"I'm sure. Did you get your kit?"

"Yeah. Finally. The place was so crowded I could hardly get to the checkout."

"I'm glad I didn't go then. You know how I can get in big crowds."

"Yeah."

"So. You ready to go find Remus and get back to the castle? It's starting to get late and the show starts soon."

"Yeah. We'd better go."

They left The Three Broomsticks and went in search of Remus, finding him right where he said he'd be.

"Hey Remus," Harry said when they found him reading in the back of the store.

"Hey," Remus said, looking up from his reading. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah. Ron got to test the new Firebolt."

"Really?" Remus said, perking up. "How was it?"

"It was great," Ron said, excitedly. "So smooth. You can barely feel anything. It was wonderful."

"Lucky. Sounds nice."

"It was."

"So are we ready to go?" Harry asked.

"Sure," Remus said, standing up. "Just let me pay for this and we can be on our way."

Harry and Ron followed him and waited by the door while he purchased the three books he'd been carrying.

"Alright," Remus said, walking to the door once he was finished. "Let's go."

* * *

The ride back to the castle was quiet. They opted for the carriage instead of walking. They remained silent until they reached their rooms.

"I'm supposed to pick up Hermione at Ginny's room so I'll meet you guys downstairs."

"Okay," Harry and Remus said together as Ron walked into his room. Remus got quiet.

"Hey," Harry said, lightly slapping his shoulder, then putting his hand on Remus' cheek. "No worries tonight. Hermione's fine. Have fun with me tonight. Please?"

Remus nodded and sighed. "I'll do my best."

"Good. Now go get ready. We leave here at seven-thirty."

"Okay, okay," Remus said playfully, walking towards his room. "Make sure you're not late picking me up. You know how I hate to wait."

Harry smiled at his friend's playful tone as he watched Remus close his door. Still smiling to himself, Harry went into his room to get ready for the night.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! Remember to review!


	13. Before the show

Hello all! Sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter out. It's short but I want to give you guys something and tell you that I have not given up on it. I'm working on the next chapter and should have it out in a few days, a week at the most. Sadly, there should only be a few chapters left, but I believe I said that about five chapters ago so it could be longer. Anyway, thank you for all the reviews. They really make me want to keep it going. Keep them coming!

Now, on to the story. You know the drill. They're not mine, yada, yada, yada. Any mistakes are mine. Hope you like it!

* * *

Untitled - ch. 13

"C'mon Remus!" Harry called from the sofa in front of the fireplace. "The show starts in forty-five minutes!"

"And it's going to take us that long to walk down the stairs?" Remus said, walking out of his room and over to the coffee table where he left his tie.

"Depends on how long you..." Harry started, but stopped when he looked up.

"What?" Remus said, only half paying attention to Harry's reaction.

"You look great."

That got Remus' full attention. "Um...Thank you," he said, nervously.

"Uh...So," Harry said, catching himself staring. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes. If you are."

"I am if you are."

"Lead the way," Remus said.

Harry nodded and walked toward the door with Remus following closely behind.

* * *

It didn't take forty-five minutes to get down to the Great Hall. More like five and it was way too short for Remus' liking. He was getting more nervous with every step and by the time they got to the bottom of the staircase, he was ready to go back to his room and hide.

"Relax," Harry said as they stood at the bottom of the Grand Staircase watching Dumbledore greet people at the doors of the Great Hall. "You're supposed to have fun, remember?"

"Right," Remus said, nodding. "Fun."

"C'mon," Harry said. He took Remus' hand and tugged. "Let's go in."

Remus nodded again and allowed himself to be half pulled over to where Dumbledore was standing. He smiled as they walked up, noticing their joined hands.

"Hello!" he said, shaking hands with both men. "I was wondering when you would get here."

"Well we would've been here sooner," Harry said. "But Remus took so long getting ready."

"Oh hush. We got here didn't we?"

"That you did," Dumbledore said, chuckling

"Is Ron here yet?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Mr. Weasley is already inside."

"Thanks. We'll see you inside."

"Of course. If either of you decide to perform, just go up and give your name to Minerva."

Harry and Remus both nodded and went inside, each keeping an eye out for Ron.

"So are you?" Harry asked as he looked around the room for Ron.

"Am I what?" Remus said, also scanning the room for Ron. He saw him and waved. "There he is."

"Going to perform," Harry said as they made their way over.

"I don't know, Harry."

"Come on, Remus. It'll be fun."

Remus shook his head, then got a wicked gleam in his eye.

"I will if you will," he said.

"What?" Harry asked with a little fear in his voice.

"I'll get up and do a song if you do."

"But Remus..."

"C'mon Harry," Remus said, imitating Harry's earlier statement. "It'll be fun."

"What'll be fun?" Ron asked as they reached him.

"I told Harry that I would perform, but only if he would."

"That's a good idea," Ron said excitedly. "Don't you think so Hermione?" Ron turned to where Hermione had been standing, but she wasn't there. "Where'd she go?"

"I dunno," Harry said.

"Well anyway," Ron said. "I think you should do it."

"What?" Harry said, stunned. "Why?"

"Because you sing pretty well and we'll get to hear Remus!"

"Fine," Harry said after a deep and very audible sigh. "I'll do it."

"Great," Ron said. "You two go see Professor McGonagall and get signed up and I'll save us some seats."

"Okay," Harry said as he and Remus made their way up to where McGonagall was standing.

* * *

"Where do you suppose Hermione went?" Remus asked.

"I dunno," Harry said. Then he noticed Remus' face. "Oh come on, Remus. I'm sure it has nothing to do with you."

"But what if it does?"

"Look, if you're that worried about it, why don't you talk to her."

"I might do that."

"Might? Remus you will."

"I will?"

"Yes. Tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Yes," Harry said, smiling and nodding to someone he felt like he should know.

"Why tonight?"

"Because I'm tired of you worrying about it. If you talk to her, then you can find out what's wrong and work it out."

"I guess you're right."

"Of course I am," Harry said, smiling sweetly as they reached Professor McGonagall. "Hello Professor."

"Hello boys," Professor McGonagall said, smiling. "What can I do for you?"

"We want to sign up, " Harry said. "To sing."

"You do?" she said, surprised, looking to Remus who nodded slowly. "Well that's wonderful! I was hoping to get to hear you again, Remus. But Albus told me he didn't think either of you were going perform."

"Well, we weren't," Remus said. "But Harry pestered me so much about it, I made a deal with him. I'd do it if he would. And he unexpectedly agreed."

"Yep," Harry said, looking rather proud.

"Well, I'll put down your names then."

"Thank you," Remus said as he and Harry walked away.

"Now," Harry said as they made their way over to where Ron was saving seats. "Go find Hermione and talk to her."

"Now?"

"Yes now. Maybe if you can find out what's wrong with her, she can enjoy the show."

"Fine," Remus said with a huge sigh. "I'll be back. I hope."

"You'll be fine," Harry said as he sat down next to Ron.

"Sure," Remus said as he walked past.

"Where's he going?" Ron asked once Remus was gone.

"To find Hermione. He's going to see what's wrong," Harry said confidently.

Remus, on the other hand, was not as confident. In fact he was down right scared. Whatever was wrong with Hermione, he just hoped it wasn't what he thought it was.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! Please review and let me know what you think!


	14. The Big Night

Hey again! Two in one week! I'm doing well! Don't expect the next one so quick though. It's not done yet. Anyway...I decided not to make you guys wait since I got so many cries and pleas of "Update!". To answer one review: No, Harry and Remus don't do a duet. I didn't think of it early enough and Remus singing alone was the original idea for the story. Hope you all enjoy it. This one is where the the title becomes clear. If it doesn't...say so in your review and I'll explain it at the beginning of the next chapter. This is the big show people. Credit for any and all songs mentioned will be given at the end of the chapter. As usual, all mistakes are mine and I don't own anyone.

* * *

Untitled - ch. 14

Remus walked out into the entrance way and found Hermione sitting alone at the bottom of the stairs. She barely looked at him as he sat down beside her.

"Hey," he said quietly as some students walked past them.

"Hey," she said, just as quietly.

"We were worried about you. One moment you were there, one moment you weren't. Everything alright?"

"Fine," she said, standing up and walking away.

"Hermione, wait!" he said, standing up. He went on when she didn't stop. "It's me then, isn't it?"

"What gave you that idea!?" she said angrily, spinning around to face him.

"What have I done?" he asked, walking towards her.

"What have you done? You know perfectly well what you've done Remus Lupin! Or should I say 'dad'?"

Remus froze. It felt like all of the air had been sucked out of his lungs and he had to remind himself to breathe. It was exactly what he was afraid of. She knew the truth...and she hated him for it.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me."

"What would you say something like that?" he asked, still hoping this was all some misunderstanding.

"It's the truth, isn't it? I heard you talking to Harry."

"How much did you hear?" he asked as he tried to stop his body from shaking.

"Enough..."

"Hermione," he finally got out but she cut him off.

"How long have you known?"

"Since your third year," he said quietly.

"That long! Were you ever going to tell me!?"

A tricky question indeed since the answer was no, then yes, then no again. Remus stared at the floor trying to figure out how to word this right.

"I was going to. But then everything happened and I decided not to." It was the truth. He just left out exactly why he decided not to.

"You thought I wouldn't want to know?"

"It wasn't that."

"What was it then?"

"You were happy. You had a good life and a good family and you were happy. I would've only messed that up."

"But I...I could've..."

"What?" Remus asked almost sarcastically. "Come and live with me? No you couldn't."

"Why not?" she said, close to tears. "Didn't you want me?

Remus sighed, his heart breaking for her. She honestly thought he didn't want her. He had to restrain himself from grabbing her into a really big hug.

"Hermione, that's not it at all. But I'm a werewolf, remember? It's the reason they took you from me in the first place. It was against the law for me to raise you alone. Besides, would you have wanted to leave the Grangers?"

"I don't know. I wasn't ever given the choice."

"And you wouldn't have had it then. Nothing would've changed except you would've known they weren't your parents."

"At least I'd have know the truth," she said bitterly.

"Would it have made you happier than you were?" Remus asked as Hermione stared at the floor. "Because I think it would have had the opposite effect."

"I just wish I had been told," she said finally.

"I know you do. But I did what I thought was best at the time."

"Best for who? Me or you?" she asked, snapping her head up to face him.

"Both," he said finally, with a deep sigh. "I had to let you go once, Hermione. I didn't think I could do it again."

Hermione stared down at something on the floor and they were both lost in silence for some time. When Hermione spoke again, she sounded very small.

"Was it hard?" she asked quietly.

"It was the hardest think I've ever had to do."

Hermione nodded as tears began to fall. She quietly wiped them away and cleared her throat.

"So did she die?" she asked, trying to sound strong.

"Who?" Remus asked, confused.

"My mother. You said you couldn't raise me alone. What happened to my mother?"

It was then that Remus realized she had not heard the entire conversation. He sighed. He really didn't want to explain all this now.

"Well...I..."

"Guys? Harry said, poking his head through the door. "Not to interrupt, but the show is starting."

"Okay," Remus said to Harry. Then he turned to Hermione. "This is better left for another conversation with more time. How about, after the show we sit down, just you and me, and talk. I told Harry we'd go get dinner in Hogsmeade after the show but we could do that tomorrow."

"No don't do that. It took us forever to get you two together for this, there is no way I'm going to let it end early," she said, smiling for the first time.

Just seeing her smile made Remus relax and smile back.

"Tomorrow then," he said as they started back towards the Great Hall. "We'll go to lunch. Okay?"

"Okay," she said quietly.

"Hermione," he called just as she was about to go in. "About me and Harry...Are you alright with it?"

"Of course. Why would I not be?"

"Well...I was just afraid that...well...with everything..."

"Remus, I think you and Harry are perfect for each other and you both deserve to be happy. Nothing's going to change that."

She smiled warmly at him, then went into the Great Hall. Remus took a deep breath and followed her.

* * *

They made their way quietly over to where Harry and Ron were sitting. Someone was already on stage, singing quite well, Remus thought. 

"Well?" Harry whispered.

"Later," Remus whispered back.

Harry nodded and they went back to watching the show, waiting for their names to be called.

* * *

It didn't take very long. Apparently the students were not as excited about the show as Dumbledore as not many had signed up to perform. After the first performance, Remus figured the show might not be so bad after all. 

Remus sighed. Again. Fifth sigh in the last ten minutes. The fourth person had just finished but he was ready to leave after the second. Finally they called Harry's name and Remus couldn't have been happier. Hopefully he and Harry were last and this assault on his hears would be over. He did have sensitive ears after all and he was about ready to start howling at the non-full moon. Harry walked up to the stage and smiled nervously.

"Hi," he said quietly, giving the audience a little wave. He cleared his throat and started again. "This is a song called 'Let it Be' by a muggle group called The Beatles."

He walked to the back and tapped the wall with his wand. The music started as soon as he got back to the microphone, which was also magical.

When he started, all Remus could do was stare. He knew Harry could sing, of course. Living with him for a while, he'd heard him singing some song or another quietly to himself. But it was nothing like this. Maybe he was bias, but when he turned to Ron and Hermione, they seemed to look the same as he.

When Harry was finished, the audience went crazy for him. It was the first time they'd really applauded since that first person. Remus was so in awe over Harry's performance, he almost missed his own name being called.

"Remus Lupin," Professor McGonagall called again.

Remus walked quickly up to the stage, passing Harry on his way.

"Great job," he said with a smile.

"Thanks," Harry said, smiling back. "Good luck."

Remus only nodded and continued on. _Great job_? he thought to himself _That's all you could come up with?_ On the way up, he grabbed an empty chair, carrying it with him. He climbed up onto the stage and walked to the microphone, transfiguring the chair into a guitar on the way.

"Hello," he said into the microphone, sounding much more confident than he felt. "The song I'm going to do, I wrote a long time ago when my life wasn't going so well. I was kind of talked into this at the last minute and this was all I could think of to do." He picked up his guitar and began to play.

_I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight _

And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain

How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again

So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've doneNo I can't

How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

_  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me  
_

Remus got the same reaction as Harry. The audience cheered and clapped. All but three.

Harry and Ron sat in stunned silence while Hermione had tears running down her face. Remus hadn't looked at her the whole time. He didn't think he'd make it through if he did. He walked back to his seat, changing the guitar back int a chair on his way. He was trying very hard to keep the whole school from seeing the tears in his eyes.

Hermione was standing up when he reached them. They stared at each other for about five seconds before Hermione launched herself into his arms, squeezing him tight.

"I'm so sorry!"

"Why?" he asked, wrapping her arms around her. The audience, who was still cheering a little, had begun talk amongst themselves.

"Everything you've been through and I've been so mean to you..."

"Hermione," he said, cutting her off. "None of it is your fault. You hear me, none of it. It was something that happened. Now let's sit down, people are staring."

They pulled away and sat down in their seats as Dumbledore stood up.

"Thank you all for coming. This has been a most entertaining night that has ended much too soon."

"Not too soon for me," Ron whispered as Dumbledore went on...and on...and on.

"Shh," Hermione said as Harry and Remus tried to hold back snickers.

"And so," Dumbledore said, finally finishing. "I believe we are just in time for curfew for first, second and third years. Everyone else are welcome to stay for as long as you like. But do remember, we must have the Great Hall ready for breakfast in the morning. Goodnight!"

Everyone in the room began to stir. The first, second and third years were making their way back to their dormitories and everyone else grouping together all around the Hall. The older students trying to stay out as late as they could and everyone else trying to decide what to do next.

Harry, Remus, Ron and Hermione walked outside the front doors after making their way through the mass of students in the entrance way.

"So what now?" Ron asked, once they were outside.

"Well. I believe Harry and Remus have a dinner to get to," Hermione said.

"Well, we don't have to..." Remus started, but Hermione cut him off.

"Yes you do. Go have fun and we'll talk tomorrow."

"Okay," Remus said, nodding.

"So where are you going?" Ron asked.

"There's a new restaurant that just opened at the other end of Hogsmeade," Remus said. "So we're going to see what it's like."

"And we better get going of we're going to make our reservation," Harry said.

"Alright."

"What are you two gonna do?" Harry asked.

"Hermione wanted to go talk to a few people. Then we'll probably find something to eat," Ron said.

"Alright. We'll see you later then," Harry said.

"See you later," Ron said as they parted ways.

Hermione and Ron made their way back inside while Remus and Harry made their way to the gate so they could Apparate into Hogsmeade.

* * *

1)The song Harry sings _Let It Be_ really is by The Beatles (duh). I don't own it. It was written by Paul McCartny. I found the lyrics on lyrics4all . net. (without the spaces) but I warn you, there are pop-ups with this site.

2)The song Remus sings is called _Untitled_ by Simple Plan. Needless to say, Remus didn't actually write it and neither did I. Not sure who did but as far as I know all rights and stuff belong to Simple Plan.

I used this song because, to me, it's like it was written for Remus. He loses everyone close to him within 3 days and is left all alone. Ever since I've heard it I've felt like it spelled out his situation to the letter. So I formed a story around it. Okay...so I explained now instead of next chapter. Just wanted to let you know why and all that. Remember...reviews are love!


	15. The Date

A/N: Hello all. Sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter up but...ya know...I had to write it first. :-) Thanks for all the reviews! They really keep me going and make me want to finish this story. Not real sure when the next one will be up cuz...well...I have to write it too. :-) Hope you enjoy it and please review. I like to know whether you liked it or if I screwed something up. Remember, any mistakes are mine and I don't own or have anything to do with (besides loving it and making up twisted stories about it) Harry Potter.

* * *

Untitled - ch. 15 

"So?" Harry said as they began to eat.

"So what?" Remus asked, knowing exactly what Harry was asking about.

"You know what," Harry said, taking a bite. "What did Hermione say?"

"She heard part of our conversation," Remus said with a sigh. "She knows I'm her father."

"Well, she wasn't upset then right? I mean, I saw her hug you after you finished singing."

"Actually yes. She was very upset. She was angry I hadn't told her sooner. I told her why I did what I did and she seemed to accept it. But I could tell she wasn't happy about it. That hug surprised me as much as you."

"What did she say to you? When she hugged you."

"She said she was sorry for being mean to me. That she had no idea what I'd gone through."

"She's not the only one," Harry said and Remus stared at his food. "So now she knows everything then?"

"Not everything. She doesn't know Sirius is her other parent. She must have come in to the middle of our talk."

"Are you going to tell her?"

"Yes. We're going to have lunch tomorrow although I think I'll wait until we're back here. She can't kill me here."

Harry smiled and Remus smiled back.

"So you think she'll be mad?" Harry asked, turning serious.

"Mad? I think she'll be livid. Harry if I had told her sooner, she could've gotten to know Sirius as her father instead of that annoying man who acted like he was five. She might've treated him differently."

"Good point. But if you _had_ told her sooner, then she would've had to watch her father die and then have you taken away from before she really got the chance to know you. I think you did the best thing for her in the long run. And I think, eventually, she'll realize that too."

"Maybe you're right," Remus said with yet another sigh. They were getting all to common for him these days.

"Course I am," Harry said with a smile. Remus smiled back.

"Thank you, Harry."

"You're welcome. Now," harry said, reaching across the table and taking Remus' hand. "No more about Hermione tonight. You're supposed to be having fun and not thinking about your problems."

"I am, Harry," Remus said, smiling and giving Harry's hand a squeeze.

"Good," Harry said, smiling back.

They finished the rest of their dinner in a comfortable silence, never letting their hands drop.

* * *

After a small dessert and a rather lengthy discussion (okay, it was an argument) over who was going to pay for dinner, Remus and Harry walked out onto the sidewalk outside the restaurant. There was a slight breeze and Remus closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of it. Harry watched him and smiled. 

"It feels good," he said.

"Yes, it does," Remus said, opening his eyes and smiling.

"You ready to go?" Harry said, preparing to Apparate.

"Yes," Remus said, putting his hand on Harry's shoulder to get his attention. "But let's walk back. It's not that far and it's such a nice night."

Harry looked at him oddly at first, then nodded.

"Alright. Sounds nice."

They walked out of town in a comfortable silence. It was wasn't until they were away from town and on the dark path back that one of them spoke. It was Harry.

"The stars are so bright out here."

"Yeah. When you get away from the lights of town and the castle, it's really easy to see them all."

"I wish we could have come out here to do our Astronomy lessons."

"Me too," Remus said with a chuckle. "It would have made things easier."

"Defiantly."

"It was always my favorite class."

"Really?" Harry asked as they stopped. "I always assumed it was..."

"Defense?" Remus finished, looking up at the sky. "It was a close second. It was an interest and I did love it. But Astronomy was different. You spend time learning about these beautiful, wondrous things and they you spend time finding shapes and just looking at them. You may not believe this, but I could be a bit of a loner when I was younger." He looked at Harry when he heard him snort. "I loved just sitting outside or on the balcony just looking at the stars."

"I wish I had cared that much about Astronomy. I might have made better marks."

"You had a bit more to worry about most of the time."

"Yeah," Harry said. They were silent for a few moments before Harry spoke again. "So. Do you remember anything from it?"

"Not really," Remus said with a laugh, earning him one from Harry as well. "All that time I spent with the stars, but I guess I didn't retain any of it. You?"

"I'm not sure I knew it in the first place."

They grinned at each other, never taking their eyes off each other.

"C'mon," Remus said finally. "We'd better get back before Ron sends out a search party."

"Are you kidding?" Harry said as they began walking. "He wouldn't even notice unless we didn't come back until morning."

"You're right. Watch out for that hole," Remus said, putting his hand on Harry's back to guide him around the hole. "He's not the most observant person is he?"

"Uh...no," Harry said nervously. All his attention landed on the hand that had yet to leave his back. "No he's not. He never has been. Ever since first year he's been a little clueless."

They both chuckled. The rest of their walk back was silent, both enjoying the evening with Remus' hand never leaving Harry's lower back.

* * *

"Quidditch," Remus said once they reached their rooms. They quietly walked through, the portrait hole and looked around. 

"Ron must be in bed," Harry said, walking into the kitchen area. "You want anything to drink?"

"Pumpkin juice," Remus said, following him. "That or he's not back yet."

"That's possible," Harry said, pouring the juice into glasses and handing one to Remus. "But unlikely. We did take a while to get back."

Remus nodded and they fell into silence, drinking their juice.

"I had a good time tonight, Harry," Remus said quietly.

"Even though I made you sing?"

"Yes," Remus said with a smile. "Even though you made me sing."

"Good," Harry said quietly, realizing how close together they had gotten. "I'm glad."

"Me too," Remus said.

They stood there a moment longer before Remus took a deep breath and closed the small gap between them, softly touching Harry's lips with his own.

The kiss was short and sweet but left them both breathless. They both smiled a shy smile but didn't move away.

"The world didn't end," Harry said quietly.

"No it didn't," Remus said. _Felt like it might have stopped thought,_ he thought to himself.

Before either knew what was happening, they were kissing again, much deeper this time. Only when the lack of oxygen became a problem did they break the kiss.

"It's getting late," Remus said, taking a deep breath.

"Yeah, and you have to meet Hermione for lunch."

"Yeah. So I guess I'll...uh...I'll just go to bed."

"Yeah," Harry said, nodding. "Me too. I'll walk you to your door."

They stared at each other before they both walked over to Remus' door.

"I really did have a good time tonight, Harry," Remus said, bringing his hand to Harry's cheek. "I hope we can do it again."

"Me too."

"Goodnight," Remus said, quietly.

"Goodnight."

There was another quick kiss, then they both went to their rooms for the best nights sleep they'd had in a very long time.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! Remember to review! 


	16. The Talk with Hermione

Here I am with the next chapter. Sorry it took so long but I had to write it...and I stayed up really late tonight to get it up for you guys so you'd better like it! LOL. Anyway...Thank you for ALL the reviews I've been getting. I'm so glad you guys are liking it. Sadly, there will only be a few more chappies I think. I'm gonna try for at least 4 to make an even 20 chapters but I'm not promising anything. I had a request for longer chappies and I tried...I really did. Hope I got it at least a little longer. Okay...on to the story! Remember to review!

Remember, all mistakes are mine. Everything else belongs to JKR!

* * *

Untitled

Remus woke the next morning feeling refreshed and happy. He lay in bed for a while, just thinking about certain events of the night before and couldn't keep the smile from his face. He hadn't felt like this in more than twenty years.

He got out of bed and sat there, wondering if Harry was awake yet. He couldn't wait to see him again. It was a feeling he hadn't had in quite a while and he'd forgotten how wonderful a feeling it was. He continued to smile as he grabbed some clothes and headed off to take a shower.

When Remus emerged from the bathroom (still smiling), Harry was sitting at the table in the kitchen area, eating some cereal. He looked up when Remus closed the bathroom door and smiled.

"Good morning," Remus said, walking over to the table and sitting down.

"Good morning."

"Sleep well?"

"The best I've slept since I was eleven," Harry said with a smile. "You?"

"Yes. Very well. Best in a long time."

"Good," Harry said. "You want something to eat?"

"No," Remus said as Harry magically cleaned his dishes and put them away. "I'm supposed to meet Hermione downstairs in a couple of hours. I'm not really hungry."

Harry sat back down nest to Remus and took his hand, giving it a squeeze.

"It'll be fine, ya know. She'll understand."

Remus didn't look so sure. In fact, he was certain understanding was going to be the last thing Hermione would do. His expression must have reflected that because Harry squeezed his hand tighter.

"Hey," Harry said, putting his free hand on Remus' cheek and making him look at him. "She may be upset at first, but she'll understand eventually. You know she will."

"I know. But what if she doesn't? What if she hates me? Harry, I took her father away..."

"No!" Harry said, cutting him off. "Bellatrix took her father away. You did what was best for everybody involved. She may be mad, but she'll see that."

"But if I had told her..."

"If you had told her," Harry said, cutting him off again. "It would've caused even more pain than she was already in. You did what you had to do to protect her. It's what any parent would do."

Remus sighed and covered the hand on his cheek with his own.

"I hope she sees it the same way you do."

"Me too," Harry said as Remus looked down at the table. "Hey," he said, bringing Remus' attention back to him. "It's going to be alright."

Remus nodded and Harry slowly leaned in, softly kissing Remus' lips. It was a sweet kiss that rapidly became a deeper, more passionate kiss. When they broke it, they were both breathing heavily.

"Wow," Remus said, trying desperately to get oxygen back to his brain and sounding not a little squeaky. "That was...that was..."

"Amazing," Harry finished for him, not sounding much different.

"Yeah," he said with a smile. "Amazing."

They sat in silence for a moment just enjoying each other's company. Remus looked at his watch and took in a deep breath. He had to meet Hermione in exactly one hour and fifty-seven minutes.

"Well," he said, breaking the silence. "I think I'm going to go flying before I have to meet Hermione. It always relaxes me."

"Me too."

"Would you like to come with me?"

"Sure," Harry said with a smile. "Let me get my broom."

"Alright. I have to get mine too."

"Well let's go!" Harry said and they both went to their rooms.

* * *

An hour and a half later found Remus taking another shower. He and Harry and kicked up off the ground as soon as they were outside and soon a little friendly flying had led to competitive racing which Harry, being the thinner more aerodynamic one, had won. It then moved into a short one-on-one Quidditch match which Remus had won. He figured it was because they had decided to forget the snitch. They had landed about ten minutes ago with the promise of finding a tie-breaker later.

Remus left the bathroom and walked back to his room with a towel wrapped around his waist hoping he made it before Harry came out of his room. Closing his door, he took a deep breath and set about getting dressed.

* * *

Remus walked down the Grand Staircase about twenty minutes later on his way to meet Hermione. He didn't know whether to be scared of what was coming or glad it was almost over. Spotting her at the bottom of the staircase, he took a deep breath and walked down to meet her.

"Been waiting long?" he asked, surprising her from behind and causing her to spin around.

"Oh! Remus. You scared me. "No, I just got here."

"Good. I was hoping I hadn't made you wait. Are you ready to go?"

"Sure."

"Let's go."

They made their way to the main gate and Apparated into Hogsmeade, just as he and Harry had done the night before.

They decided to have lunch in The Three Broomsticks. They waved to Madam Rosmerta and sat down in a booth to wait for someone to come to them.

"So," Hermione said. "How was last night?"

"It was very nice. The new restaurant is very nice. The food is good. Harry and I didn't talk much, but the silence was very comfortable. We had a small argument over who would pay for dinner, then we decided to walk back to the castle. The night was so nice and beautiful. We talked about the stars and Astronomy."

"Did you hold hands?" Hermione asked, smiling at the shy smile that had appeared on Remus' face. He was practically beaming.

"Some," he said, blushing slightly. "And I stopped him from falling into a hole on the way back. Then went back to the suites and got something to drink."

"And," Hermione prodded.

"And," Remus said, blushing full now and feeling like a gossiping girl. "We kissed...three times." He breathed deeply, glad the recount was over. One thing Remus hated was spilling his guts to people, but he couldn't keep the smile from his face.

Hermione squealed (yes squealed) at the information. She clapped her hands together and her eyes sparkled.

"That's great! Oh Remus, I'm so happy for you! You look so happy."

"I am. I haven't been this happy in a long time."

At that moment, Madam Rosmerta came over and took their orders, leaving with something to drink and the promise to have their food in just a few minutes.

True to her word, Rosmerta returned just moments later with their order.

"Just let me know if you need anything else," she said, leaving them to their food and conversation.

There was silence as they stared on their food. Neither knew exactly how to start the conversation they had come here to have.

"So," Hermione finally said. "Tell me about her."

Remus took a deep breath. This was it. The whole truth would be out.

"Well," he started. "That's a long and complicated story. You know my preferences...obviously, as you set me up with Harry." Hermione nodded and he continued. "Well, it's always been that way."

"But I had to have a mother," Hermione said, slightly confused.

"Yes you did. It was me."

"What do you mean it was you?"

"I mean, if you had to assign the role of 'mother', it would be me. You see, Hermione, I was in a relationship with another man."

"How is that possible?" Her eyes were wide and he wished he knew how to say it better.

"It is possible, in some circumstances, for a man to become pregnant. As it turned out, I was one of those circumstances. We didn't even know it until we found out I was pregnant with you. But I could not have been happier."

"Okay," Hermione said with a small smile, trying to take it all in. "So if you're my 'mother', then who's my 'father'?"

Remus took a deep breath, looked down at the table and mumbled something under his breath.

"Who?"

"Sirius," he said quietly, glancing up at her.

To say Hermione was shocked would have been the biggest understatement of her life. _Sirius Black!_ She had known Remus and Sirius were close. She didn't realize _how_ close. She wasn't silent for so long, Remus felt the need to continue.

"Sirius and I started seeing each other while we were still at school. When we graduated, we moved in together. A few years later, you were born. Then a year after that he was gone. And so were you."

Hermione just stared at him. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Sirius?" she finally said. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to, Hermione, when it looked like Sirius was going to be cleared. I thought we could be a family again, like we were supposed to be. Then Peter got away and Sirius went into hiding, so I didn't. Then, in your fifth year, I was going to tell you again because we were so close to clearing him and then he..." Remus had to stop to take a very deep breath. Tears were threatening to fall but he was determined not to let them. "Then he got hit and I couldn't...There was nothing I could do, even if I had told you the truth. And you were happy. I couldn't take that away from you."

He began to get more and more emotional as he spoke and Hermione was starting to get a little worried. She wanted so much to calm him down, but she wanted to hear him out at the same time. However she didn't get much of the chance to do either once he continued.

"I did the best I could, Hermione, I really did. I'm sorry I didn't tell you everything right away and I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Sirius. I took your father away from you and you didn't even have the chance to know it. I just...I'm sorry." He quickly got up and, after stopping to pay for their lunch, walked out the door.

Hermione sat still, shocked at what she'd heard. Yes she was upset he didn't tell her everything but did he really think he'd taken Sirius away? She got up and quickly set out to find him.

* * *

She found Remus leaning up against a tree just outside of town. She took a deep breath and walked up behind him.

"You didn't take him away," she said, walking around to face him, causing him to jump a little. "Bellatrix LaStrange did that, not you. Yes I'm upset you didn't tell me, but I understand why. You did what you thought was best. You have nothing to be sorry for."

Remus wiped away the tears he'd finally allowed to fall and gave the best smile he could muster at that particular time.

"That's what Harry said you'd say...What I hoped you'd say. All I wanted to do was keep you happy. I was afraid that if I told you the truth without being able to do anything about it..."

"Remus," Hermione said, cutting him by putting her hand over his mouth. "I understand. You did what you thought was best. You were probably right to do it. I would have been miserable knowing here was something I didn't have a choice in. Thank you," she said, throwing her arms around his neck and holding him tight. "Thank you for trying to protect me."

Remus wrapped his arms around her as well and held her like she might disappear at any moment. He buried his face in her neck and they held each other for several long moments.

"C'mon," Hermione said finally. "Let's get back to the castle."

"Alright," Remus said, nodding.

After deciding to walk back, they slowly made their way back to Hogwarts.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! Remember to review! (I've said that before didn't I?)


	17. The Firebolt

A/N: Hello all! Hope I didn't take too long. Anyway, this is just kind of a fun chappie that doesn't really move the plot along much, but it just kind of happened that way, ya know? Anyway, hope you enjoy it. I know I said maybe four more chappies, but I'm not gonna make a statement like that again 'cause chapters like this pop up out of nowhere. Relevent but not really. Anyway...thank you guys so much for the reviews! I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I'll try really hard to get the next chapter out soon. Now - on to the story!

* * *

Untitled - ch. 17

Remus and Hermione walked all the way back to the castle in silence. She was having a hard time coming to terms with everything he'd told her. Yes she understood why he'd done what he did, but that didn't make it any easier to wrap her head around. Finally they made it to the corridor where their portraits were.

"So I'll see you at dinner then?" Remus said as they stopped.

"Sure," Hermione said quietly, barely looking at him. "Dinner."

She said her password so quietly even _he_ barely heard it and went through before he could say anything else. He looked after her for several minutes before turning back to his own portrait, the bear looking at him expectantly with an impatient expression.

"Alright, alright," he said. "Quidditch."

The portrait opened and Remus went inside.

* * *

"Hey," Harry said from the sofa as Remus came in.

"Hey," Remus said with a sigh. He walked around and sat on the sofa next to Harry.

"Went that well, huh?"

"It went well enough. She said she understood what I did and that she wasn't upset about it. I thought she was going to be, but she was pretty calm about the whole thing."

"But..."

"I don't know. She was so quiet on the walk back. Like she wasn't sure what to say to me."

"Well she probably wasn't," Harry said, resting his hand on Remus' knee. "I mean, you just gave her all the details about you being her father and that Sirius was her other parent. She had a lot to think about."

"I suppose so," Remus said, covering Harry's hand with his own and squeezing gently. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For trying to make me feel better," Remus said with a small smile.

"Did it work?"

"A little."

"Just a little, huh?" harry said with a thoughtful look on his face. "Well what if I did this?"

Without warning, Harry leaned in a gave Remus the most passionate kiss they'd shared so far. It was a few moments before either of them could speak.

"How about that?" Harry asked, still a little breathless. "Better now?"

Remus took a few more deep breaths before he answered.

"I don't know," he said finally, with a little smirk on his face. "I'm still feeling a little down."

"Oh really?" Harry said, matching his smirk. "Well what do you think I could do to help you?"

"Well for starters," Remus said as they began to inch closer to each other. "You could kiss me again."

"I think I could handle that," Harry said just before they crushed their lips together again. He was just pushing Remus down onto the sofa when, suddenly, the portrait burst open and Ron came in.

"You will not believe what happened," Ron said, not realizing at first what he'd walked in on. When he did, he stopped dead in his tracks. "I was talking to Dumbledore and I'm interrupting something aren't I?"

"No. Well, yes," Remus said as they both sat up properly. "But it's not something we can't pick up a little later."

"I really did not need to know that."

"So what's the big news, Ron?" Harry asked, hoping to keep Ron on the subject so he would leave again. Soon.

"Oh yeah!" Ron said, the huge smile returning to his face. "I was talking to Dumbledore, and he said that, as flying instructor, the school buys me a broom. You know, to do demonstrations and to referee Quidditch matches. Stuff like that. He said it was best to use my own broom so I would be comfortable with it. Anyway, he said the school usually buys the newest model out there."

"Wait a minute," Remus said as Harry caught on also. "That means you'll get..."

"The brand new Firebolt model!" Ron finished for him, almost shouting it. "And, um, I'm to go get it today before we head back home tomorrow. So I can use the school's credit. Anybody wanna go with me?"

"Hell yeah!" Remus and Harry said together as they bolted off the sofa.

"When do we leave?" Remus asked and Harry smiled at how childlike Remus became at the mention of new brooms.

"We're supposed to floo from Dumbledore's office to the Leaky Cauldron in about half an hour."

"How about we meet you there?" Harry asked, trying not to sound like he was trying to get rid of him.

"I see," Ron said with a knowing smile on his face. "That's fine. Don't be late though, or I'll leave without you."

"We won't," Harry said as Ron closed the portrait behind himself.

"That wasn't very nice," Remus said as Harry all but pounced on him.

"Are you telling me," Harry said between kisses. "That you didn't want to leave so we could get back to what we were doing?"

"Harry," Remus said, suddenly serious and pushing Harry back a little. "I'm not ready for...uh..."

"It's okay," Harry said when he didn't finish. "Neither am I. We won't go any farther than we're _both_ comfortable with."

"In that case," Remus said, looking at his watch. "We have twenty-eight minutes to test our comfort levels."

"We'd better get testing then," Harry said, pulling Remus in for another kiss as they landed themselves back on the sofa.

* * *

Ron stood next to the fireplace in Dumbledore's office and looked at his watch. He was early but he was so excited he couldn't help it.

"Ready to go, Mr. Weasley?" Dumbledore asked, coming down his stairs.

"Almost," Ron said, turning to him. "Harry and Remus are going with me so I wanna wait for them."

At that moment, Remus and Harry walked through the door, cloaks in hand.

"Looks like you don't have to wait," Dumbledore said with a smile. Ron nodded.

"Are we ready?" Remus asked as he and Harry walked up to Ron.

"Yep."

"Here is a note from me," Dumbledore said, handing a folded note to Ron. "Tell them that you are using the school's credit and that this is the authorization."

"Thank you, Sir."

"You're welcome," Dumbledore said with a smile. "Now. Through the floo with you."

"Ron smiled and grabbed a handful of floo powder. After a quick glance at the others in the room, Ron threw down the powder and was instantly engulfed in familiar green flames.

"Diagon Alley!"

* * *

Remus hated traveling by floo. He almost always managed to land on either his arse or his face. Sirius had once called him the worst 'floo-er' in the world. A technical term he was sure only Sirius used and wouldn't even be looked at as real word by anyone else. However, this time, he had managed to emerge from the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron gracefully and, most importantly, upright. He was grateful for this as Harry had gone ahead of him and was waiting, and watching, on the other side.

They made their way down to Quality Quidditch Supplies and Remus honestly thought Ron wasn't going to make it. He seemed to be fine but every minute or so he'd bounce on the balls of his feet and giggle shamelessly. Remus thought they'd both go mad if they didn't get there soon. When they finally did get there, Ron let out an undignified squeal and ran into the shop, leaving the other two men behind.

"That squeal wasn't very manly, Ron," Harry said when they finally caught up with him."

"I don't care," Ron said, not taking his eyes off the broom that was soon to be his. "Isn't it beautiful?"

Remus and Harry nodded as the clerk came over to them.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah," Ron said, still never taking his eyes off the broom. "I want that one."

"The Firebolt?"

"Yeah."

"Okay," the clerk said, sounding a bit unsure. "And how do you plan on paying for it, sir?"

"Credit. From Hogwarts," Ron said, taking Dumbledore's note from his pocket. "Here's the authorization from Headmaster Dumbledore."

The clerk took the not, performed an authenticity spell, and then nodded and unlocked the case.

"Alright," he said, taking the broom out of its case and handing it to Ron. "Here ya go."

"Thanks," Ron said, taking the broom in a kind of daze.

"C'mon Ron," Harry said as the clerk walked away. "Let's get back to the castle. It's almost time for dinner."

Ron nodded as they made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! Remember to review! 


	18. To the Three Broomsticks!

Okay! Here's the next chappie! I believe we're coming to the end. Sorry it took so long. Hope you guys enjoy it! Thanks to all those who are reviewing and thanks to those who are reading and not reviewing. Let me know what you think!

* * *

Untitled - ch. 18

Dinner was nothing special. They were leaving the next day so it was a bit somber since Harry and Ron were friends with some of the seventh years. Hermione was still acting weird too. She showed up to dinner but she didn't talk to anybody. It was starting to worry Remus.

"We will miss having you all around," Dumbledore said to him.

"Well we won't be gone long. Just a few months, then we'll all be back."

"When do you leave?"

"Hermione's train leaves at 10:30am so we'll probably see her off and then go from there."

"How is Hermione doing? I haven't spoken to her since yesterday."

"I don't know," Remus said, looking down at her. She was sitting alone and barely touching her dinner. Remus sighed. "We had lunch today and I told her about Sirius. She knows everything now. She's been really quiet and closed off ever since."

"I'm sure she just needs time to adjust."

"I suppose," Remus said, glancing down to Hermione again. She still wasn't actively talking to anyone...only speaking when spoken to and even then, it was mostly nods. "I hope so," Remus said, more to himself than Dumbledore.

* * *

After dinner was nothing special either. They said goodbye to any students and teachers as they would all be in classes when they left. IT was sad, but not tearful since they would all be back soon.

The walk back to their rooms was relatively silent. Harry and Ron were talking on and off about Quidditch. Hermione was totally silent and Remus was too busy watching her to talk about Quidditch.

When they reached their corridor, Hermione quietly said her password, barely threw a 'goodnight' over he shoulder and disappeared. Remus watched after as Ron said their password and went in. Harry was following Ron when he noticed Remus wasn't following.

"Remus?" he said, holding the portrait open.

"Yeah," Remus said with a sigh, turning around and following Harry inside.

* * *

"Kind of sad to be leaving," Ron said as he grabbed something to drink.

"Yeah," Harry said as he and Remus plopped down on the sofa. "But we'll be back in a few months."

"Yeah. That's something to look forward to. I guess we ought to enjoy our time to do absolutely nothing while we have it."

"Are the twins going to be able to handle their store without you?" Remus asked.

"They should be fine. They've still got Ginny. And they've never had trouble talking people into things."

"Don't I know it," Harry said, remembering a year ago when the twins talked him into being a spokesperson for their new product. It turned out, the product turned your whole body blue and Harry was nearly killed by an angry blue mob. _At least it worked_ they had said. That didn't make Harry feel any better. "Ron's right. They'll be fine."

Ron and Remus smiled, also remembering the 'blue' incident. They had found the entire situation pretty amusing. Harry talked to either one of them for about a week.

"Well," Ron said with a yawn. "I'm going to bed. What time does Hermione's train leave?"

"The train leaves at 10:30 but she has to be there by 9:30 to check in," Remus answered.

"Oh," Ron said. "Guess I'd better hurry to sleep then."

Quietly he turned around and headed to his room. They heard him muttering something about 'Bloody trains' and 'too early.' It made them smile.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked quietly a few moments later. "You've been quiet all night."

"I just wish I knew what she was thinking," he said, glancing to the door. "I wish I knew how she felt."

"Trust me," Harry said, making Remus look at him. "When she knows, you'll know. She's found out a lot in the past few days. About herself and you. Knowing Hermione, she's questioning everything she knows right now. She just needs some time to figure it all out again."

"You're right," Remus said, closing his eyes and leaning into Harry's hand. "I'm worrying for nothing, aren't I?"

"Pretty much, yeah," Harry said, smiling.

"Thank you," Remus said, smiling.

"What for?"

"Making me feel better."

"It worked then?" Harry said with mischief in his eyes. "Because I can always give you the treatment we were working with this afternoon."

"Well," Remus said, remembering their make-out session earlier that day. "We might want to give that treatment another go. Just to be sure."

Harry just smiled, leaned in and kissed him.

* * *

The next morning, Remus woke up on the sofa. His back hurt, his neck hurt and there was a weight on his side. After a quick check to be sure they were both still completely dressed, be deduced that he and Harry must have fallen asleep on the sofa. Quietly, he looked at his watch.

"Harry," he said, giving Harry a little shake. "Harry, wake up. It's already 8:30."

"Hm...what?" Harry said sleepily as he sat up.

"It's 8:30 already. We have to get ready to go."

"I'll go wake up Ron."

They both stood up and stretched. Harry watched Remus as he reached up toward the ceiling. He was still thin, but at least now it was a healthy thin. In fact, he looked down right good.

"Um...Harry?" Remus said. Harry hadn't realized Remus had stopped stretching and was now looking at him oddly. "What are you staring at?"

"Uh...nothing," Harry said. "Okay, that's not true. I was watching you." He smiled when Remus blushed slightly. "I'll go wake up Ron now."

Remus watched Harry walk into Ron's room. He shook his head and went to his own room to get ready to go.

* * *

When Remus came out again, Ron was sitting on the sofa.

"That was quick," he said, sitting down next to Ron.

"Yeah. I was already awake when Harry came in. I used a cleaning spell instead of a shower to save time."

"Yeah, me too. Are you all packed?"

"Yeah," Ron said. "Everything's packed and shrunk down. Now I'm just waiting. You?"

"Yeah. I have everything. Speaking of waiting, where's Harry? We need to be leaving if were going to get Hermione there on time."

"He's getting dressed. Should be out in a minute."

At that moment, Harry came out of his room.

"Are we ready?" he asked.

"We are," Ron said. "Are you?"

"Yeah."

"Made sure you got everything?" Remus said with a smile.

"Yes I got everything. Remus you're starting to sound like Mrs. Weasley."

They all laughed as Ron and Remus stood up.

"We'd better get going," Remus said. Ron and Harry nodded as they left the room.

"So where are we supposed to meet Hermione?" Harry asked.

"In Dumbledore's office," Ron said. "He said he wanted to tell us a few things, then we could floo to Hogsmeade so Hermione won't be late."

They made the rest of the way in silence.

* * *

When they got to Dumbledore's office, Hermione was already there. She was sitting in a chair in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"We were beginning to believe you weren't coming," Dumbledore said as they entered.

"Sorry," Harry said nervously. "Overslept."

"Quite alright," Dumbledore said, waving them to chairs. "There is still plenty of time. There are just a few things I wanted to tell you before you go. First, since Miss Granger graduates in December, I need you all to arrive here when the new term begins after Christmas break. Classes begin on January third so I need you to be back by the second. That would give you plenty of time to settle in and prepare for the next day."

"That's fine," Remus said as the rest nodded.

"The other thing is, I wanted to make sure that you are sure you remembered to get everything. House Elves save nothing so it will not be here when you return."

"I think we all got everything," Remus said.

"Yeah," Ron said. "Whatever we left, the House Elves can have."

"Very well," Dumbledore said, smiling. "You will be flooing to The Three Broomsticks. Then, after you see Hermione off, you can floo from there back to Grimmauld Place."

"Sounds good," Harry said as they stood up.

They went over to the fireplace, each grabbing a handful of floo powder when it was their turn. The fear of falling returned for Remus, but lessened when they told him to go first.

"The Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade!" he shouted and he disappeared in green flames.

* * *

When he landed, Remus was glad he'd gone first. He did feel a bit embarrassed when he looked up, however, as he realized he'd landed face down at the feet of Rosmerta.

"Still can't land from floo traveling, eh Remus?" she said with a smile.

"I'll have you know," he said, standing up and brushing himself off. "That the last few times I have landed on my feet, thank you."

"I'm sure there's some reason for that," she said as Harry stepped through.

Remus turned around and smiled as Harry all but fell out of the fireplace.

"Two of a kind," he heard Rosmerta whisper behind him.

"Alright there, Harry?" he asked.

"Fine," Harry said with a groan. "I hate traveling that way."

"I hadn't noticed. You have a bit of soot on your nose," he said, running his thumb over Harry's nose. "There. Gone."

"Thanks," Harry said softly as the others stepped through.

"You four better be going," Rosmerta said once they were all there. "I'll be expecting you three boys back in a little while."

"Okay," Harry said, stepping in when he saw Remus was getting ready to protest being called a 'boy.' "See you in a bit."

They all said their goodbyes and left for the train station.

* * *

So? Did ya like it? Let me know!


	19. Goodbye to Hermione

Hey guys! Here's another chappy. Well, the story is almost over. The next chapter will be the last. I already have the first draft of it and hopefully I'll get it posted in the next week. Hope you like this chappy. It's not quite as long but it kind of ended where it wanted to end. Thanks to all the reviews I got on the last chapter. Remember to review and that any and all mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

* * *

Untitled - ch. 19

"Hermione!" Remus called as they made their way to the train station. "Hermione, wait."

She didn't say anything, but she slowed down to where they were walking side-by-side. It was quite a while before Remus decided to speak.

"Hermione..."

"Don't, please," she said, cutting him off. "Please don't try to explain anymore."

"I just wanted to be sure you're okay. You've been so quiet since yesterday, I was worried there was wrong."

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm just having a hard time dealing with everything you've told me. Everything I've ever known has been a lie."

"No," Remus said firmly, stopping her. "You're parents, the Grangers, they love you. They always have. That's not a lie. You're an intelligent, beautiful young woman. That's never been a lie either. Your early childhood may have been different if you had lived with Sirius and I, but that's all. I have no doubt you wouldn't have turned out any different then you are right now. Might have been a little more mischievous living with Sirius, but that wouldn't have changed much. You see, Hermione, not everything was a lie. You're parents, all of them, have always loved you very much. And that's the really important thing." So it wasn't the most articulate he'd ever been in his life but he figured he got his point across when he saw Hermione smile.

"Thanks," Hermione said. She had tears in her eyes but he could tell she felt better.

"You're welcome," he said, smiling back. "I just wanted to be sure you knew all of the facts before you started second guessing your life. Just because you weren't with me, doesn't mean I didn't love you."

"I'm glad you did. It's still going to take some time for me to get a grip on things, but hearing that from you certainly helped. Thank you for saying it."

"You're welcome," he said again. Then he sighed and smiled. "We'd better go. Don't want you to be late. Harry and Ron are probably wondering where we are."

"Harry and Ron haven't even noticed we're gone," she said sith a smile as they started walking again. "I'd be surprised if they weren't wondering where _they_ are."

Remus laughed out loud as they made their way to the train station.

* * *

They got to the train station in plenty of time. Hermione had gotten checked in and now they were sitting on a bench, waiting for the train to arrive. The trains were always on time to leave. No one ever said they were on time to arrive. At ten minutes after ten, the train finally arrived from wherever it had been and people began to get off.

"Well," Hermione said as they all stood up. "I guess it's time."

"See you in a few months," Harry said as he gave her a big hug.

"I can't wait. I can't believe I'm going to be a teacher at Hogwarts," she sais as she walked over to hug Ron.

"Your dream come true, isn't it?" he said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Yeah," she said, giving him a light squeeze and a kiss. "I'm going to owl you, Ron, and I expect to get an answer."

"I'll do my best," he said.

"We'll make sure he does," Harry said. "Hand us your jacket, Hermione, and we'll go get you a seat."

"Okay," she said, handing him her jacket.

"C'mon, Ron," Harry said, giving him a look that said they needed to leave Hermione and Remus alone.

"'K," he said.

"Thanks," she said as they walked away.

"No problem," Harry threw over his shoulder. Then they were gone.

"Well," Remus said once they were gone. "Have a good trip."

"I will," she said. Then she threw herself into his arms. "Thank you Remus."

"For what?" he asked, hugging her back tightly.

"For being you."

"You're welcome. Take care of yourself."

"You too," she said as they stepped away. "I'll send you an owl when I get there."

"You better," he said as they made their way over to the train. "I love you Hermione. I always have."

"I know," she said as they reached the train. Harry and Ron were waiting by the door. "I'll see you guys in a few months," she said, hugging them each again.

"Have a good trip," Harry said as the train whistle blew. "Better get on."

"Yeah," she said, climbing the stairs. "Bye."

"Bye!" they all said together as she went in.

She found the seat Harry and Ron had saved for her. She opened the window just as the train starting moving and waved.

"Bye!" she yelled again.

"Bye!" they all yelled and before they knew it, the train was gone.

* * *

They made their way back to The Three Broomsticks quietly. Remus felt a lot better now than he had when they'd gotten there. Everything was going to be okay. All Hermione needed was a little time. Everyone had been telling him that and he was glad they were right.

"Why don't we eat some lunch before we head back?" Ron said as they went in The Three Broomsticks.

"Sounds good to me," Remus said as Harry nodded.

"Welcome back," Rosmerta said when she spotted them. "Ready to go?"

"I think we'll have lunch first," Remus said.

"No problem," she said with a smile. "Come with me."

They followed her to a table and she took their orders.

"So," Ron said, once their food had arrived. "What do we do now?"

"It's like you said," Harry said. "We enjoy our free time while we have it."

"That's right," Remus chimed in. "Because once we start teaching, free time will be almost non-existent."

"How'd it go with Hermione?" Harry asked. "I know you were talking to her."

"It went alright," Remus said with a smile. "I think everything is going to be okay."

"I told you so."

"Yes you did. I'm glad you were right."

"Of course I was."

They all laughed and ate the rest of their lunch in peace.

* * *

I know it was short. Like I said, it ended itself. Please don't hold that against me. :-) Hope you liked it!


	20. Back to School

Okay. I know I took forever to get this last chapter out and for that I deeply appologize. I play on a site called Neopets and they've been having this competition going on. If any of you play there than you know what I'm talking about. Anyway...that's over so I figured I'd better get this chappie up before I started getting threats. :-) Now. I know I don't usually address specific reviews but there is one I wanted to address and one I just wanted you to see (those that don't read reviews of a story) because I thought it was great!

sami1010220 - sigh i guess i won't hold it against you...IF you update soon, lol. hey, i didn't know that ron knew about remus and hermione...shrug ahwell, i guess i missed it. ----Thank you for not holding it against me. :-) You didn't miss it because he didn't know. He knew something was going on and that it involved the two of them but he didn't know what it was.

MagicalWinry - I wonder what Hermione's next incounter with Malfoy would be like . . .

Malfoy: Mudblood!

Hermione: Am not!

Malfoy: look of indifference Oh really? How is that?

Hermione: I was adopted. My parents are both magical. Infact Malfoy, my father  
was Sirius Black. So, if I'm not mistaken, we're related! MY LONG LOST COSIN!   
BIG HUG AND KISS ON CHEEK

Malfoy: PASSES OUT

Harry: Now who's the fainter, Malfoy?!

LOL! Funnies! UPDATE!

Thank you guys so much for all the reviews that this story has gotten. I'm glad someone enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. As always, tell me what you think!

* * *

Untitled - ch. 20

"So," Ron said as they sat down on the sofa. "What do we do now?"

"We sit here," Remus said, feeling quite sick. "That was a rough floo."

"Every floo is rough for you, Remus," Harry said with a smile on his face.

"Shut-up," Remus said, smacking him on the back of the head. "You're not much better."

"He's got ya there, mate," Ron said with a laugh.

"You're not helping, Ron," Harry said.

"Sorry. Look, I'm going up to write Hermione."

"Ron, Hermione's not even back yet," Remus said.

"I know. But I want to go ahead and start so I don't take to long to respond to her."

Remus shook his head and Harry laughed as Ron sprinted up the stairs.

"So what do we do now?" Harry asked, mirroring Ron's earlier question.

"Like I said before. We sit here."

"Sit here?"

"Yes," Remus said, rubbing his eyes. "I have a headache."

"I think I could come up with something better to do than sit here," Harry said with a smirk.

"Yeah?" Remus said, looking up.

"Yep. And I bet I could make you forget all about your headache too."

"You think so?" Remus said, turning fully to face Harry.

"I know so," he said, giving Remus a light kiss.

That light kiss turned into one of the most passionate kisses Remus had ever experienced. Harry gently pushed Remus back onto the sofa.

"Harry," Remus said, putting his hand on Harry's chest. "Let's go upstairs."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

It was almost a race upstairs after that. They went into Remus' room (because it was closer) and as soon as the door closed, Harry had him pinned against it. Somehow they made it across the room to the bed, both of them losing their shirts on the way. Harry pushed him down onto the bed and then stopped.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked, slightly confused at the unsure look on Harry's face.

"Remus are you sure you want this? Are you sure you're ready?"

Remus smiled and ran his fingers through Harry's hair.

"How did you get to be so old?"

"Just worried, I guess," Harry said shyly. "I don't want to push you."

"You're not," Remus said softly. "I want this. I want you."

They kissed again, passionately but gently. And this time, there was no stopping.

* * *

"Let's go flying," Ron said around the first of December.

"Ron, it's thirty degrees outside," Harry said from the sofa where he was snuggling with Remus. "And it's snowing."

"Oh," he said, plopping down in a chair. "Guess that's a big cold for flying then."

"A bit."

"Well what can we do? I'm bored."

"I can think of a few things," Harry said, smiling at Remus.

"Get a room," Ron said, rolling his eyes.

"We just left there!"

"Too much information, Harry!" Ron said, holding his hands up. "Too much information."

"Why don't we go to the Leaky Cauldron and get something to eat?" Remus said. "Then we can roam Diagon Alley for a while."

"Sounds good to me," Ron said.

"Me too," Harry agreed.

"Let's go then."

With smiles for Remus and Harry and a disgusted look on Ron's face, they left for a day of leisurely hanging around Diagon Alley.

* * *

Just a few weeks later found Remus, Harry and Ron on a train bound for Hogsmeade.

"Where are we supposed to meet Hermione?" Ron asked again for the millionth time as the train rocked back and forth.

"We're supposed to meed her outside the train station. Then we're going to catch a carriage up to the castle," Remus said with a sigh, not even looking up from his reading.

"Ya know it doesn't surprise me Hermione belongs to you," Ron said. They had told Ron everything not long after they got home.

"Oh really?" Remus said.

"Yep. Looking back at our third year, you two seemed almost the same what with the always reading and stuff. Aside from her crush on you, you two were almost identical."

"Crush?" That made Remus look up and Harry almost chocked on the juice he'd been drinking. Harry thought he may have even seen a slight blush on Remus' face.

"Yeah. Course that seems kind of weird now. But that _was_ a long time ago."

"Right," Remus said, looking very uncomfortable. Harry thought he looked cute.

"Don't worry Remus," Harry said, putting his arm around him. "That crush was gone a long time ago. Oh and Ron," he said, turning to Ron. "I'd make sure Hermione never finds out you told Remus about her crush. She might get a tad angry."

It was Ron's turn to go red. His eyes got very wide and couldn't get any words to come out. Remus and Harry found this very amusing.

"Don't worry, Ron," Remus said finally. "I won't say anything."

"Thanks," Ron said, looking a little more relaxed. Harry didn't think he'd found it amusing at all.

"Hey Remus," Harry said some time later. "I was wondering. Since you've taught Defense Against the Dark Arts before, would you help me out this term? Just until I get the hang of things."

"Of course. Anything you need."

"Me too?" Ron asked.

"Of course. Whatever I can."

" Thanks," Ron said as the train pulled to a stop.

They walked off the train as fast as the crowd would let them. Remus and Harry were hand in hand while Ron followed them looking mildly disgusted.

"So where is she?" he asked once they reached the place they were to meet Hermione.

"She should be here in about an hour," Remus said casually.

"An hour!" Harry and Ron yelled together.

"Yes. An hour."

"Well...Why don't we go and get something to eat while we wait?" Harry said.

Remus looked at his watch, then nodded.

"Alright. Let's go get something to eat."

* * *

"I told you we should have left earlier!" Remus shouted as the three of them ran back down to the train station.

"I know!" Harry shouted back. "It's not my fault Ron had to spend twenty minutes in the bathroom!"

"Hey!" Ron shouted at him. "It's not my fault!"

"Yes it is," Harry shouted back. "I told you not to eat the mushrooms! You know what they do to you!"

"Could we not discuss this where all of Hogsmeade can hear?"

"Sorry," Harry hollered back but both Ron and Remus could tell he wasn't really.

They finally reached the place they were supposed to meet Hermione and stopped. Remus felt like he was going to stop breathing at any moment. He hadn't run like that since he was sixteen when he, Sirius, James and Peter were running from Lily because Sirius turned her hair bright blue.

"There you are!" he heard Hermione say as he was gasping for breath. "Where have you been? I've been waiting here for nearly half an hour."

"Sorry Hermione," Harry said. "We went to get something to eat and...uh...Ron had an issue."

"He ate the mushrooms again, didn't he?" she said and Remus laughed out loud.

"It's not funny," Ron said as he gave Hermione a hug.

"Yes it is."

"Shall we go?" Harry said, sensing an argument brewing.

"Always the peacekeeper," she said, giving Harry a hug next.

"Of course," Remus said. "Did you have a good trip?"

"I did. I got some reading done."

"I told you she was like you," Ron said.

Remus smiled and hugged Hermione tightly.

"Are we alright?" he asked softly as she hugged back.

"Yes," she said simply. "Yes we are."

He smiled as they made their way to the carriages. Everything was going to be alright, he just knew it. Life was good. He had Harry and he had his daughter back. Even if she didn't call him 'dad', she knew the truth. And that was good enough for him.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed it! Thanks again for all the reviews and encouragement! 


	21. Author's Note

A/N: Okay. Seeing as I've gotten 3 reviews of the last chapter so far and two of them have asked me to update soon, I thought I ought to clarify something. That was the last chapter of the story. I said something about it being the last one but in going back and reading my Author's Note again I could see where it doesn't really sound like it. Anyway...just to be sure everyone knows...this story is finished. I forgot to put "The End" at the bottom _but_ I have been preparing you guys for the end of the story. :-) Anyway. Sorry to let those of you expecting more down, but that was it. I also apologize for it being short but if I had added much else it would have been obvious I was 'filling'. Anyway...I'm glad you enjoyed it. Thank you for all the reviews. They were awsome.

PS. I _could possibly_ be talked into writing a sequel if you ask nicely. :-)


End file.
